New Kid
by iikawin
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a new girl in a new town and she meets many interesting people. One of them being Klaus Mikaelson, she immediately catches his eyes and he does the same to her. But there is one guy constantly persuading Caroline. Will he prevent Caroline and Klaus from being together?
1. Chapter 1

CAROLINE'S POV

I looked around the crowded halls of Mystic Falls High School, slightly nervous about meeting all the new people. My hand tightly gripped onto my hand bag as I swung it over my shoulder. While I continue to walk down the hall my eyes catch a brunette girl. She had a warm welcoming smile on her lips; I returned the smile and continued walking toward the office.

"Hi, Miss…" I look on her desk for a name plate. "Johnson. I am Ca-"

"Caroline Forbes, yes I know." She said with a bit of an attitude, but I quickly shake it off and gave her a fake smile as she handed me my schedule.

I turn to walk out of the office and accidently rammed my forehead into someone's chest, it's obviously a boy because it was a very hard and flat chest. I groan and look up the mystery man.

"Well hello there gorgeous, I am Damon Salvatore but you can call me Daddy." He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

I back away slowly and roll my eyes at him. "Hello there cutie, I am Caroline Forbes but you can call me… not interested." I walked pass him, leaving him dumbfounded and slightly embarrassed.

Thanks to that loser who I ran into, I was late for my first class, Algebra 2, which was thought by Mr. Alaric Saltzman. I chuckle to myself thinking 'What unique name'.

"Ms. Forbes, I won't even bother asking why you're late, since you're probably the only student in this class who is new to Mystic Falls. Please take a seat and take out your notebook for my class." He said blankly. I looked down and walked to an empty desk. I didn't have the balls to look around, didn't want to catch unwanted gazes.

I felt a petite hand touch my arm, then a girl whisper to me. "You can come sit by me" I look up and see the same brunette I saw in the hallway.

I gave her a warm smile then took a seat beside her, pulling out my notebooks then simply sat there, dying of boredom. I didn't even bother to look around at the eyes that were judging me.

KLAU'S POV

I hear the door to the classroom open, but I didn't even bother to look up to see who it was. When Mr. Saltzman began speaking to the mystery person I finally look up and see a gorgeous blonde.

She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes that were so pure and loving. Those plumb pink lips…made my body heat rise. I shook my head, not wanting to be distracted by some random new girl and went back to what I was previously doing which was drawing.

But I couldn't help but look up again when I feel the blonde sit in the seat beside me. She's probably a friend of Elena. Elena, the girl every guy in this damp school seems to want. If anything she probably lets them all have a try. I let out a small chuckle then shook my head.

"Kol, what do you want." I growl while jerking my locker door open.

"Just wanted to say hi to my awesome big brother of course!" He said with an oddly enthusiastic. I immediately knew he wanted something.

"What do you want?" I turn to face him and he rolled his eyes.

"What's the new girl's name?"

"Why do you want to know?" I said grabbing my books and walking toward my next class.

"She is hot." He whistled as he tried to catch up with me.

"You can ask her yourself." I snort in disgust. My brother Kol is the biggest player I know. Actually, he's just a manwhore. When Kol is interested in a girl, he gets her. For example, Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert's best friend. Kol constantly persuaded the poor girl, she was smart to say no the first time but we Mikaelsons never give up till we get back we want.

Eventually Kol got the girl and he used her till he got bored, and then just threw her away like an overused toy.

I've only been interested in one girl and that's Tatia. She's a very gorgeous senior and possibly the biggest whore I've ever met. She's a mistake I regret deeply, but the sex was great. The girl was a freak in the sacks.

CAROLINE'S POV

I noticed a pretty cute light brown haired, blue eyed guy glancing at me a few times in Algebra. Each time I felt him looking at me, I blushed madly. I slammed my palm again my forehead and shook my head.

Come on Caroline, you're not here to mess around with some guy. Even though that'd be really fun… really really fun. My cheeks began to heat up again as I continued to think about him. Hormones, I growled and hit my forehead against the locker constantly, frustrated with myself.

"I knew you were crazy." I heard a family deep voice said. I knew who it was right away, I could hear the cockiness in his voice.

"Then you should take a hit and leave me alone." I gave him my famous sarcastic smile and flipped my hair, turning away to walk Gym class.

I stopped abruptly, realizing I didn't know where Gym was. "Crap" I groaned.

"Need me to walk you to your next class?" he asked, already knowing what my answer would be.

"Sure, if you insist." We begin walking in silence. I wouldn't want it any other way, there was no way I was going to give this dick a chance.

"Well thanks, bye" I said once we reached Gym class.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I am in Gym too." He laughed then walked away to the boys section. I walked to the girls section, huffing and puffing.

Since today was our first day in Gym we were going to have a little fun and play Dodge ball, girls vs. boys.

I wasn't into it at all. I'd rather sit on the bleachers and read so, I slowly walked up to the teacher groaning. I leaned forward in her ear and whispered "Woman problems, can I sit down for today, it really hurts" I let out another groan and gave her a sad look.

She nodded at me and I did a victory dance in my head. When I didn't feel like doing things in PE, I always used my period as an excuse.

I sat on the bleachers and read while everyone else had fun. I felt someone sit beside me, I knew it wasn't Damon this time. This person's presence made my body overheat. I slowly lowered my book and turned my head to face the intruder.

"Don't mind me love. I told Coach I was on my period, so she let me sit down." The brown haired boy who was constantly glancing my way said with a teasing smirk on his pink lips.

I lick my lips unknowingly, while gazing at his lips. I was completely frozen, didn't know what to say so I sat there with my mouth wide open.


	2. Chapter 2

KLAU'S POV

I watched her carefully as she read her novel on the bleachers, very tempted to go up there and just start an endless conversation.

"Well well well, someone seems to have eyes for the blonde beauty." I turned my head to see Damon sitting beside me.

"You and I both know that I am done with falling for randoms." I turn away from him and continue to stare at her.

"You and I both know that you just simply don't have game." He let out a yawn and leaned back against the bleachers.

"The last time I checked, you're not the one that all the hopeless girls at this school have been chasing. You'd be lucky to get an ounce of attention from a girl. Elena Gilbert doesn't count; every guy in this school has caught her eyes before." I let out chuckle while getting up to walk away.

"Tell you what, how about we play a little game?"

"What would that be, mate?"

"We both have till Friday to get her in bed. The person who succeeds in doing so, gets the title of Ladies Man, person who loses gets exposed. They will be embarrassed in front of the entire school, somehow, the winner decides how."

I raise my eyebrows, highly intrigued by his proposal. I have been pretty bored with my life lately; a friendly competition won't harm anyone.

Damon pulls out his hand for me to shake. I look at it for a few seconds then shook his hand with a mischievously grin on both our faces.

"What if we both sleep with the gal? You never know, you might be a bit promiscuous."

"Then we just have to deal with the fact that we're both Ladies Men."

"It's a deal, Salvatore." I slide my hands in the pockets of my black jeans and walked toward the blonde.

"Good luck, Mikaelson" I heard Damon shout behind me. I shook my head slowly and rolled my eyes. Luck, I don't need lucky to get a girl in my bed.

Once I finally reached her, I casually took a seat beside her and let out a sigh. "Don't mind me love. I told Coach I was on my period, so she let me sit down." I noticed her walk up to the coach earlier and whisper something in her ear while making a sick face and groaning. I knew right away what she had done, it's a trick my sister Rebekah loves to use.

She lowered her book and gave me a look that either meant she was surprised I was talking to her or embarrassed that I figured out her secret.

She finally closed her mouth and let out a laugh. I was caught off guard by how gorgeous she looks when she's laughing. I found myself leaning my head back and laughing with her.

"How did you know?" She asked me after she was finally able to collect herself.

"My sister uses the same trick, love; it always seems to work so I might as well start using it also." I gave her my signature smirk that would probably have her falling in love with me.

CAROLINE'S POV

I have no idea why this guy is sitting here talking to me but I am enjoying it. Man that smirk, if I didn't know any better I'd hop on his lap right now and show him want his smirk is doing to my body.

"I am Caroline." I pull out my hand for him to shake after a while of us just talking about pointless things.

He took my hand in his and brought it up to his gorgeous pink lips. He kissed him hand softly then whispered. "The name is Klaus; it's a pleasure meeting you Caroline."

My god, I almost moaned when he said my name. The way rolled the r with his tongue made me wonder about other things he could do with his tongue.

Stop Caroline, focus, you're not here for that.

I pulled my hand away slowly and laughed. "Aren't you a gentleman?" I shook my head and leaned back against the bleachers, reading my book once again.

"I try my best, sweetheart."

Once lunch time hits, my stomach is constantly growling, but I didn't bring lunch today and I wasn't going to eat the nasty school food.

The lunchroom was so crowded, I didn't even know where to go so I just walking till I saw a familiar face.

"Hey Caroline!" Bonnie waved at me with a wide grin on her lips. "Come sit with us."

"Sure" I say while walking toward her table. When I am finally there I see Damon, Klaus, Elena and some brown haired guy with weird hair and another guy with black her that was sitting by Klaus. Beside Elena there was a girl who looked almost like Elena's identical twin.

"Hey, not interested." Damon said with a slight wave.

"Hi, daddy." I smirk at him then rolled my eyes while taking a seat beside Bonnie. Klaus, who was sitting in front of me, gave me a weird confused look. He actually looked a little jealous at the exchange of words between Damon and I.

"Did you bring anything to eat?" Bonnie asked with a concern look on her face, her hand rubbing on my back in a caring manner. I smile at the gesture while shaking my head in response to her question.

"You can have half of my sandwich." She broke her sandwich in half and gave me half of it. I immediately begin to eat it and realize I didn't thank her.

"Thank you." I mumbled with a full mouth. Everyone laughed at me and I shrugged.

"By the way, this is Stefan, Damon's brother." She pointed to the brown haired guy with the weird hair. "That's Kol, the biggest ass you'll ever meet." She pointed to the guy sitting beside Klaus. "Oh and he's also Klaus' brother, isn't that a joy?" She rolled her eyes and let out a groan.

"Nice to meet you all." I gave them all a warm smile after finally finishing my bite of the sandwich.

"Um, excuse me." The girl next to Elena said. "You forgot to introduce me, Bonnie."

"Oh please Tatia, you and I both know I didn't forget." Bonnie laughed and so did everyone else. Tatia got up and walked toward me.

She extended her hand out and said with an evil smirk on her lips "You should know my name by now." She said rudely. I was dumbfounded by this cunt that just prances up to me and thinks she's the shit.

I look at her hand momentarily then looked away, ignoring it. "What's your name again? Wasn't important enough for me to remember." I ignored her completely after that, and did something much more important, fed myself.

Tatia stood there with her mouth wide open. Everyone seemed to be in shock that someone has finally put the whore in her place. Once she collected herself then walked to Klaus and placed her hand on his cheek then gave him a huge, lust filled kiss on the lips.

Boy did I want to smack the crap out of her.

* * *

Notes: Please give me your opinion on this chapter and things that you think I should change ~ I would really appreciate it. I really hope you like it, again this is my first time so don't take it easy on me. Enjoy, leave your reviews. ~


	3. Chapter 3

CAROLINE'S POV

"Could you guys please get a room?" Elena said with a disgusted look on her face. Everyone agreed with her, including myself. But I made sure no-one noticed. I didn't want them to think that I already felt something for a guy that I just met, because I don't.

After their kiss Klaus seemed to be furious. He didn't talk at all after that, just sat there with a disgusted look on his face which left Tatia there feeling embarrassed.

Last school year I was the quiet girl that everyone seemed to want to tease, and I let them. But this is a new year and I wasn't going to be shy and hide from things. I am going to be straightforward and blunt.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked Klaus, with a friend smile on my face.

Klaus looked up at me with his piercing blue eyes and shook his head. He seemed a bit embarrassed about the subject, so we quickly dropped it, but I made sure to ask him later.

After a few minutes everyone started going their separate ways, leaving Damon and I there sitting alone.

"I know we just met today, but you seem pretty cool. Would you like to go out tonight?" For the first time he didn't have a cocky smirk on his face, and it shocked me.

After the whole Tatia and Klaus thing, i thought maybe I should loosen up a bit and have some fun. "Sure" I replied with a small smile on my lips.

I saw a wide grin spread across Damon's face as he looked at me in a predatory manner. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me so I could put my number in it. I did so, putting "Not Interested" as my name. He saw it and let out a contagious laugh.

"I'll pick you up at 8." We both got up, and grabbed out things.

"I'll see you then." I turned away from him and headed out of the lunchroom to my class.

KLAUS' POV

I was so pissed off at the stunt that Tatia pulled. It was so unexpected, it was just uncalled for. She probably ruined my chance with Caroline. I kept looking her way but could tell she was avoiding my gaze.

Fuck, the worst thing is being cock blocked by an ex.

Once we left the lunchroom I grabbed her and we had a conversation about it.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" I shouted running my fingers through my curly locks.

"Chill out, I was just having a little fun. I could tell the girl had a thing for you, and she deserved it." She responded nonchalantly which just made me want to explode.

I stood there looking at her in disbelief. "So what she has eyes for me?"

"Oh I don't think she does anything since she's going on a date with Damon." She made a little fake pouty face as her index finger twirled in her brown curls.

I gripped her by her arm and jerked her flush again me. "I advise you to stay out of my business and stop trying to sabotage things for me. We are no longer together." I growl in her ear lower then pulled away and saw how much I had frightened her. That created a wide grin on my lips.

"Have a nice day, love." I let out a soft chuckle then walked away from her.

While I am walking down the hall I see Caroline. I gently tugged her by her hand, pulling her in the corner with me.

"I am sorry about that." I whispered lowly as our eyes gazed into each other. I could tell she was flustered about the lack of distance between our bodies. I was taking a risk, she could possibly smack me for it or just stand there loving it.

"About what?" She asked quietly, pulling away from our stare off.

"You know what I am talking about."

"Oh please, it's not a problem." She stuttered, her grip tightening on her handbag. I could tell she was lying and that meant she went something for me.

"Mmm, if you say so, sweetheart." I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her cheek gently then moved my lips close to her ear and whispered "Have fun on your date with Damon." With that I walked away from her feeling a cool as the sun.

DAMON'S POV

After school I headed home with Stefan and Tatia. I don't know why Tatia decided to come along but I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to get ready for my date with Caroline.

Once we got home, Stefan went to his room, leaving Tatia and I in the living room. Not going to lie, the girl is pretty hot and I wouldn't mind having a little fun with her, but maybe later, just not today.

"So, you and Caroline?" She purred out mischievously while walking around the room, touching every single thing she saw including me.

"Yes, why, are you jealous?" I took a seat on the couch , leaning back against it while turning the TV on.

"Why would I be?" She took a seat beside me, her hand falling down on my thigh. I looked down at her hand then up at her.

"I advise you to stop or you will be going to school tomorrow very sore." Her hand began to massage my thigh slowly; I didn't mind it felt pretty good. At that moment, I couldn't even think about Caroline, the sensation of her small hand teasing my manhood was all that was on my mind. A little hand job won't hurt anyone, I thought to myself.

5 HOURS LATER…

I woke up with Tatia lying beside me naked. I pressed my palms against my face and cussed under my breath.

FUCK, Caroline. I quickly grabbed my phone and checked the time it was 9:23. I saw a text from Caroline a very long text with many censored words.

* * *

Notes: Guys, I am trying my best. Sometimes I run out of ideas and just wing it then pray that you guys like it. If you don't pleassseee let me know, and I'll try my best to satisfy. Thanks for reading, leaving your reviews and give me some suggestions. ~ Thank you thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

CAROLINE'S POV

"That asshole!" Bonnie shouted in disbelief.

"I know right? He tries so hard to get me to go out on a date with him then doesn't show up. Boys are idiots." I rolled my eyes while rinsing two glasses then pulling out the apple juice in the fridge and served Bonnie and I some.

Bonnie came over 2 hours after I was supposed to go out on the date with Damon. I called her and told her about it, she was so pissed off and decided to come over.

I handed her a glass of apple juice and took a seat beside her on the couch.

"I hope you gave him a piece of your mind." She shook her head slowly as she took a sip of her drink.

"Boy did I? Let me show you the text I sent him." I pulled out my iPhone and went to the text message I sent Damon.

Bonnie leaned in closer and read it out loud.

"You stupid asshole, who do you think I am. I don't have time for this bullshit, I could be doing something other than waiting for some dick to come pick me up for a date I probably won't even enjoy. I hope you are having fun with whatever you're doing, and don't you dare talk to me tomorrow at school. If you even glance my way, I will poke your eyes out.

With a lot of hate, Caroline."

Bonnie laughed so hard that tears slid down her cheeks, I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Wow Care, that was interesting. I could feel your rage just by reading it."

"Honestly, it's not a big deal, I am actually glad he screwed up." I shrugged, taking a sip of my juice.

"Oh, you have eyes for someone else? Someone like... Klaus?"

I almost choked on my drink. How did she know? Well I am not even sure if I have a thing for him. The kiss he gave me on the cheeks confused me a bit. I know his type, he thinks I am stupid.

I am not going to fall for his games.

"Oh please Bon, I don't even know the guy." I said, trying to convince us both.

"Well if you do like him, or have a little thing for him, let me warn you. Klaus and Kol are a bit similar. They are both dicks who only think using the head in their pants."

"Oh I see, you have history with them?" I'd feel odd if she had history with Klaus, so I secretly prayed that she didn't.

"With Klaus no, but with Kol yes. It's probably the biggest mistake I've ever made but… I wouldn't go back in time to change anything."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" She played my elbow on the arm of the couch and focused on Bonnie. I could tell this subject was hard for her to talk about.

"Well, he pretended to like me, and then when I finally had sex with him, he bounced."

"Wow, what a dog." I shook my head in disbelief.

"He's actually pretty stupid, we dated for 6 months, and I could tell he started to feel something for me. But like his brother, they are scared of feeling something for someone so they run or screw up somehow."

"I am so sorry you had to go through that, Bon." I wrapped my arms around his and hugged her gently.

"Do you still like him?"

"Caroline, I fell in love with that douche; I still love him even after the shit he did to me. I probably will never be able to forgive him though."

"Oh please, if you love the guy, if you truly love him, then you'll learn to forgive him eventually."

"Maybe but he has to want to be forgiven." She shrugged and gave me a sad smile.

KLAUS' POV

Damon called me telling me about the incident with Caroline. He told me the entire story, including Tatia's part in it.

It was honestly hilarious but I couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor girl. I was also pretty happy, Damon screwed up his chance with her.

I am sure she'll never want to talk to him again.

Things will be awkward between Caroline and I after I kissed her. It's not like I kissed her on the lips, so what's the big deal?

Well the big deal is you don't hold a chick that you barely know that close to you and look at her like you're in love with her. It's taking a huge risk; I hope I pulled it off.

What the hell was I thinking?

"Nik, could you hurry the hell up?" I heard my little sister Bekah shout.

I rolled my eyes and got off the bed slowly, walking toward my bedroom door and into the hall where the stood impatiently.

"What?" I asked her, quite annoyed.

"You promised to take me shopping as a welcome back present." She said with her arms crossed against her chest in a childish manner.

"Bekah, you just came from boarding school, nothing special." I rolled my eyes and began walking back into my room but I felt her grip onto my shoulder and jerk me back.

"You said we were going shopping, and that's what we will do, ok? Now get ready and make yourself look presentable."

"It's 10 pm for fucks sake. I'll take you shopping tomorrow, promise." I managed to give her my best fake smile.

"You better keep your promise, ass." She huffed and rolled her eyes, stomping back down the stairs.

I turned back around into my room. 'Girls are so damn demanding.' I thought to myself.

CAROLINE'S POV

The next day at school Damon didn't even try looking my way, he constantly avoided my gaze and that made me the happiest girl. Knowing that he's afraid to look my way.

Oh and you know the worst part? He was sleeping with Tatia when he was supposed to be picking me up to go on a date. Guess who I had to learn this from? No other than Tatia and she had to tell me in front of the whole group. I didn't care it just made her look more like a whore.

Klaus on the other hand didn't hide the fact that he was staring straight at me. This continued for the entire day. I constantly avoided him of course but he'd find ways to start up conversations with me, I found myself enjoying those conversations.

Weeks passed, Damon and I never said a word to each other. Bonnie and I became best friend, we were always together. I feel a little bad, seems like took Elena's place in Bonnie's life, but Elena seems to be busy dealing with some drama with Damon's brother Stefan.

I walked up to my locker and when I opened it and note flew out. I picked up the note and opened it.

_Meet me at The Mystic Grill after school_

_-Klaus_

* * *

Notes: I hope you guys enjoy it, tell me what you think and if you think something should be changed please let me know. Thanks for reading, the more you guys read the more I am encouraged to write.~


	5. Chapter 5

KLAUS' POV

I sat at a table in The Grill, patiently waiting for Caroline's arrival.

I thought about the deal I made with Damon and realized it was dumb and childish and I've come to the conclusion that I should apologize to Caroline and let her know about it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone enter the Grill. It was Caroline.

She looked around for me until her eyes landed on me, immediately a bright smile appeared on her perfect lips. She walked up to me as I stood up to greet her.

"Hey, is everything ok?" She asked immediately after we sat down, I wonder why she thinks I invited her here.

"No everything-"I was about to say everything's not okay, then I thought about how she'd react. She'd probably never talk to me, treat me the way she's treating Damon.

I honestly don't know why I care about how she will treat me. Maybe I do, but just don't want to accept it.

"Just wanted to apologize." Our hands were resting flat on the table; hers weren't so far from mine so I took that advantage and held both her hands gently. Boy do I have balls when it comes to taking risks.

"For what?" She looked down at our hands and smiled as her cheeks turned pink.

"Kissing you without permission." I couldn't confess, I don't want to lose her.

Fuck, Niklaus why do you even care?

A smirk appeared on her lips immediately as she leaned forward on the table and whispered against my lips. "I didn't mind."

I licked my lips unknowingly as my eyes gazed down at her lips then when they shifted back to her eyes. I was frozen, I wouldn't stop staring at her eyes, they were so gorgeous.

"This time I'll ask for your permission, may I?" That was all I was able to say.

CAROLINE'S POV

What is he asking? May he give me another kiss on the cheek or a kiss on the lips? I had no idea but for some reason words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I was too focused on his eyes, so I nodded slowly.

He immediately latched his lips onto mine and kissed me so tenderly. I couldn't help sliding my left hand up to his cheek and caressing it slowly. The longer we kissed the hungrier we both got and maybe we should stop before it gets any further.

I pulled my lips away from his slowly and gave him a shy smile. He smiled back and squeezed my right hand which made me realize I still had my other hand on his cheek. So I pulled it away quickly.

"Sorry" I whispered biting my lower lip gently.

"Don't be, I enjoyed it." He took my left hand and kissed it so softly that I shut my eyes and almost let out a moan.

I have no regrets at all. I am so glad that I got the guts to basically tell him I liked the kiss he gave me at school.

"I promise you I am no Damon; will you please give me a chance and go out on a date with me?" His face turned a bit serious and his eyes looked straight into my soul, it made me quiver with excitement.

I pulled my hands away from his and sat up straight. I stared at him for a very long time, should I give him a chance? I was already giving him a chance, I just sucked the guy's lips off.

I gave him a tight lipped smile then nodded slowly. "But, if you screw up like Damon did, if you screw up at all. I will give you something to be scared of."

KLAUS' POV

I was not at all scared when she threatened me. I was quite amused, and found myself liking her more and more. I shook my head slowly realizing that I just admitted that I felt something for her.

"I wouldn't dream of letting you down, love."

After that, we talked with drank soda and ate pizza, we also laughed a lot. Every time she spoke, my eyes couldn't help glancing down at her lips, remembering the taste of it and how soft it was.

Man, I am not screwing this date up, because I'd like to feel those lips on mine again. And her hands, they were so soft and gently while caressing my cheek.

I am done hiding it, or trying to hide it. _I Fancy Caroline Forbes_.

DAMON'S POV

I laid it bed with Tatia in my arm once again. After the first time we had sex, we constantly kept coming back to each other, well she kept coming back to me for more, can't blame the girl.

She slowly drew circles on my chest while I caressed her butt gently. "Why were you after Caroline?" she suddenly asked.

I immediately thought she was jealous, but maybe not.

"I made a bet with Klaus, whoever gets to sleep with her first is a true Ladies Man."

"That makes sense, that's why he's constantly talking to her and trying to get her attention." She let out a laugh and shook her head.

Knowing Tatia, I knew she'd go rub it in Caroline's face. I honestly didn't care anymore, the girl deserves it with the way she insulted me.

I roll over on top of her and attacked her lips roughly and fucked her for the 5th time.

NOONE'S POV

Bonnie sat on her bed, her back against her wall and a letter in her hands. Tears slowly slid down her flushed cheeks as she read the letter that said.

_Bonnie, _

_I can't explain the way I feel when I am around you. I don't want to walk up to you and start a conversation like everything if fine between us, but it's not, you probably hate me. I regret what I did to you and it was out of fear. I truly deeply care for you, none of that what a lie when we were together. I still care for you, but it's hard for me to accept that I actually care this deeply for someone who isn't family. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, if so, reply to this note._

_-Kol_

Bonnie read the note that Kol stuck in her bag time after time, and she cried more and more.

As she cried she realized what she should do to the asshole who broke her heart.

Make him work for forgiveness.

A smile formed on her lips as she thought of her evil plan, wiping the tears on her cheeks off slowly.

* * *

Notes: I hope you guys don't get mad about the POVS i keep adding, for now there will only be 5. Klaus, Caroline, Damon, Bonnie, and Kol. But the story will focus on mostly Caroline and Klaus. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy, and leave your reviews for me. ~


	6. Chapter 6

CAROLINE'S POV

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, curling my gold long hair. I hummed to the song Counting Stars by One Republic while swaying my hips side to side.

Knock knock, I heard someone knock on my door. I knew it was my mom because she's the only other person in the house.

"Yes mom?!" I shouted loud enough for her to her.

"What are you doing sweety?" Crap, I forgot to tell her I was going out on a date. My mom is the town's sheriff. She has been a police woman since before I was born so imagine how my dating life was. She doesnt even let a guy smile at me before she knew every single detail about their life.

"Going out with a friend." I said quietly scared of what she'd say. I pulled my curling iron down when I heard her storm into my room. "Mom!" I shouted.

"Are you trying to break my bedroom door?"

"Caroline, I told you before you can go out with any guy I have to meet them first. There are many perverts out there." She firmly placed her hands on her hips and looked at me with a disappointing stare.

"Mom, how do you even know it's a guy?"

"Hun, you usually don't try to look this cute." She murmured, looking away from me.

I gasped in disbelief at what she said then stomped back to the bathroom, shutting the door in her face.

"Caroline, you know I didn't mean it like that. You already look fine you usually don't try so hard unless it's for someone."

She did have a point. I rarely ever actually curled my hair, it was naturally curly. "I don't know why I am trying to look good for Klaus Mikaelson." I thought to myself with a smile on my lips.

"I know, mom." I said while picking up my curling iron and began curling my hair once again.

"I'll be waiting for him on the porch." I heard her finally say then added "With a pistol in hand."

"Please don't scare him off." I let out a groan and made a pouty face.

After I finally finished curling my hair, I looked in my closet for an outfit.

Klaus said we were going Skate Galaxy so I decided to wear black skinny jeans with my pink collared shirt that hugged my body tightly.

As I looked for shoes to wear I heard the doorbell ring. What the hell it was only 6:50? He said he'd pick me up at 7:00. I shrugged, actually liking the fact that he came earlier than he was supposed to.

I quickly grabbed black ankle boots and lipped them on. I picked my purse off my bed, spread some perfume on then grabbed my black leather jacket.

I slowly walked down the stairs and was shocked to see my mother sitting on the couch with Klaus. They were laughing…

I never thought this day would come. The day my mom would actually accept a guy who looks at me.

Klaus turned around and saw me. His smile widened as he stood up slowly and walked to the bottom of the stairs, patiently waiting for me.

How cute can he be?

He wore black jeans with grey long sleeve dress shirt. I bit my lower lip lightly, enjoying the view.

KLAUS' POV

She looks ravishing; I need to make sure I let her know how good she looks.

I extended my hand out to her when she finally reached me; she took it with no hesitation and smiled at me. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear "You look gorgeous."

I saw her face heat up as her smile widened and she whispered back "You don't look so bad yourself." She then squeezed my hand gently and looked at her mother, waiting for her to say something.

"You guys look so cute." Her mom said in awe as she walked over to us and fixed Caroline's hair and makeup a little.

"Mom, calm down." Caroline whined while looking up at me for help.

"I think we should head out now, Ms. Forbes." I declared, lacing my fingers with Caroline's.

"I am sure you know I am the Sheriff, and I own many guns. I may like you, but if you don't bring my daughter home by 11, you will be spending quite a long time running away from me." Ms. Forbes glared straight at me, to be honest; the woman was a bit scary.

"Yes ma'am." I answered quickly.

I heard Caroline snickering beside me and I bumped my shoulder against hers lightly.

We then headed outside to my older brother's black BMW that he let me borrow for the date. I opened the passenger door for Caroline and she quickly slid in. I went around and got in the driver's seat and drove to our destination.

During the ride Caroline finally drove the silence by saying "Sorry about my mom." She then let out a small laugh.

"It's not a problem wait till you meet my mom." I gave her a small smile.

"Woah, so we're already at that state, Mikaelson?" She said with a cocky smirk on her lips.

"Love, you wish we were on that stage." I purred out, trying to get a rise out of her.

"I wish, yet you're the one who asked me out."

"You're the one who said yes, and dress up all pretty for me, sweetheart. You even curled her hair nicely. I didn't know I was that special to you." I really liked that she got all dressed up for me; it was cute and made me realize she felt something for me also.

"I did not dress up for you!" she denied while turning in her seat to face me.

"Sure love, I think it's very cute." I looked at her longer than necessary and she noticed because I could see her cheeks reddening.

A few minute later I park in the parking lot of Skate Galaxy. Caroline and I walk in side by side, our arms lightly brushing against each other, but we never did anything to stop them.

"What size shoes do you wear?" The cheerful lady asked us both.

"I wear six and a half." Caroline said, smiling at the lady politely.

"Ten and a half." I told her blankly not bothering to give her the same smile Caroline gave her.

After the lady went to get our skates Caroline and I sat in a booth, waiting for her.

"Ever skated?" I asked her. What a lame question, jeez.

"I used to when I was younger, might be a little rusty now. You?" She bit her lower lip, and played with her fingers shyly. I smiled at this and placed my right index under her chin, pulling her head up so she could look at me. She gave me a pouty face then gave me a small shy smile.

"I've never skated, so please don't laugh while I make a fool out of myself." I took her hand into mine and studied her careful, waiting to see if she'd pull her hand away but instead she began brushing her thumb on the back of my hand.

"I'll hold your hand while we skate." She proposed sweetly, a strand of her gold hair fell over her eyes.

"I'd love that, Caroline." I made sure I rolled the r in Caroline, knowing how crazy it drives her. I leaned forward slightly and brushed the strand of hair that covered her gorgeous eyes away.

CAROLINE'S POV

Once the lady came back without skates we immediately put them on.

Klaus laughed at my SpongeBob socks and I pushed him gently.

"I asked a child out on a date." He said to me while laughing his butt off.

"Hey! Childhood isn't over till you leave your parents' home." I strongly defended myself while glaring at him. He continued to laugh, I let out a huff and attempted to skate away, but I felt his hand grip onto my wrist and pull me back against him. I almost purred. God, everything felt so right, I love how I could feel his heart beating against mine. He would have to try harder if he wants me to let him be that affectionate toward me. I am not easy to get. I pulled away and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the skating ring.

We skated around to the music, hand in hand. He was pretty good for a first timer.

We skated, talk, flirted, glanced at each other constantly, squeezed each other's hands, the more time I spend with him, the more I want to believe he's different.

After more than 30 minutes of skating, we stopped and went to get food.

I ate pizza with m&ms and coke. He had the same thing minus the m&ms. I slid into my side of the booth and he sat beside me. He sat awfully close but I didn't mind.

"Your brother is trying to get back with my best friend." I told him after swallowing my first bite of the pizza.

"Kol?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"Who else?" I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Well love, I have 3 other brothers." He pointed out and I was a bit surprised, I only knew about Kol and Rebekah.

"Must be great, having siblings." I said quietly, looking down at my pizza. I don't have any siblings, and it gets pretty lonely.

"It has its advantages." He placed his slice of pizza down and focused on me. "I presume you're an only child."

"Yup, got that right. I wish I had a little sister or maybe big brother." I took another bite of my pizza and began munching on it.

He just kept looking at me. Studying me in a way no-one has ever done to me. It made me feel like a rare diamond. "What are you looking at?" I wave my hand in his face and he smiles at me.

"You look gorgeous today, sweetheart." I blush immediately at his comment and went back to my pizza then finally said. "You told me already."

"I had to say it again."

After we both finished eating we headed back to the car.

"I have a surprise for you." He said while opening the car door for me. I slide in and look up at him.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise, love." He shut the car door and walked over to the driver's side.

When we parked in the drive way of a gorgeous, massive white mansion, I was mind blown.

"Where are we?" I whispered, not even sure he heard me.

"My house."

KLAUS' POV

I took her to the back of the house were our barn was. We went inside and I introduced her to my ex-girlfriend.

"Wow, Klaus, I am very jealous. I will never be as good as her." Caroline said sarcastically while running her hand back and forth on the back of the horse.

"Mmm, I like how you're already giving yourself the 'girlfriend' title." I whispered in her ear once I stood so close behind her to her back pressing against my chest.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged, all her attention focused on the horse. I could tell that she was falling in love with the horse.

"What's her name?" She asked quietly.

"She doesn't have one; we got her a few days ago. Would you like to name her?" I've never let any girl come here and pet one of the horses, or even look at them. Caroline was an exception, I was even willing to let her name the horse.

She gasped and turned around to face me. "I'd love to!" she shouted and giggled excitedly.

"Hmm, let me see. How about I call you…Diamond." She hugged the horse's neck gently and it rest its head on Caroline's shoulder.

Once she finally pulled away, she faced me, leaving back against the horse slightly.

"Why Diamond?" I asked curiously.

"Because Diamonds are beautiful and very tough to break."

"Are you describing yourself?" I slid an arm around her waist, pulling her against me.

"Mmm, no but thanks for the compliment. Can I ride her soon?" She quickly avoiding the conversation I was trying to start.

"Sure, maybe on the weekend."

"Sweet, than-"her phone began to ring, she mouthed an apology and I nodded slowly, accepting it.

"Mom, I am heading back home, relax."

"I know it's almost 11." She made an 'oh shit' face and I immediately knew she lost track of time, and so did I.

"Yes, everything is going great with Klaus." She said this while a huge smile on her face while looking up at me.

"I'll be there, love you, bye." She quickly hung up.

"I'll take you home."

The drive to her house was silent. This is the most fun I've had in a while. I truly enjoyed her company, and I hope she feels the same way.

I parked into a driveway and got out of the car to open the door for her.

She got out and immediately wrapped her arms around my neck, attacking my lips hungrily. It was a nice surprise. I tightly wrapped my arms around her small waist, pulling her flush against my body while tilting my head to the right and she tilted her head to the opposite side.

I never wanted to stop kissing her but I had to stop when I heard her mother open the front door. I kiss her a bit longer, knowing it'll earn a scowl from her mother.

Once we finally pull away and laughed shyly and said "I had a great time, thank you for everything." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek gently.

"Anything for you, gorgeous." I kept my arms tightly wrapped around her waist while gazing into her eyes. Boy was her mom going to kill me, it's worth it. "Tell me whenever you're ready for a second date."

"Will do." She whispered as I pulled my arms from around her waist and let her walk away to her mom. I wave at Ms. Forbes and she surprisingly waves back.

* * *

Notes: I am sorry if I took longer than usual, and I really really hope you guys enjoy it because while I wrote this, i found myself getting lost. I really truly deeply completely hope you like it and review it. If you don't like it, let me know what you don't like. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving because i did! You guys are my motivation, enjoy reading. ~

PS sorry if I made many grammar errors, I am really tired and had a long day. So forgive me. xD Oh and I am going to start making the chapters longer because I feel like I've been lazy, I want to do the best I can for you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

BONNIE'S POV

A few days after I got Kol's note, Caroline and I went shopping.

I told her about my plan to make him work for my forgiveness and she was digging it.

"You're brilliant, Bennett." She said in awe while I walked out of the changing room in skin tight black dress that stopped a little above my knees.

"I just need black leather ankle boots and a leather jacket to tone down the slut meter." I said while looking into the mirror.

I haven't spoken to Kol yet, but I will respond to his letter, tomorrow at school, and it won't be a good one.

"He's going to be drooling like a dog." Caroline said excitedly.

"He's also going to be barking like a dog too when he sees me flirting with other guys." I don't really want to get Caroline deep into my plan; it might create problems with Klaus. I've noticed how close they've been after their date. Constantly holding hands, eye fucking each other, sometimes it's cute and sometimes it's just so annoying.

"Maybe you should look for a dress to wear for Klaus." I winked at her teasingly.

"Oh please, we've only been together for like a week." She bit her lower lip and twirled her finger in her long gold hair.

We heard the store's door open, and there came Tatia. She immediately spotted us, and we both let out a huff.

"Hey, girls. Looking hot Bonnie." She said to me after rolling her eyes at Caroline. I was never fond of the girl; she always knew how to push buttons.

"Hey, Tatia." I said to her not even bothering to give her another glance. Caroline stood there uncomfortable; I could tell she was waiting for the bitch to go away.

"So Caroline, you and Klaus are dating?" Tatia asked Caroline, faking her curiosity. I am pretty sure she already knew that.

"Yes, but I really doubt it's any of your business." Caroline replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well my bad. Just wanted to let you know that he and Damon made a bet dealing with you."

I raised my eyes brows and studied Caroline slowly as she asked "What was the bet?"

"Oh, no. I think your man should tell you." Tatia said before walking away from us both.

"Caroline, don't overreact just go talk to Klaus and see what the hell Tatia's talking about, ok?"

I didn't get a response, Caroline just stood there gazing at the door. I quickly gathered my things and bought what I wanted, and we headed out.

CAROLINE'S POV

Through the entire ride all I could think about was what Tatia said.

"Could you give me a ride to Klaus' house?" I asked bonnie quietly, my eyes never leading the road.

"Care, wait for him to explain before you do anything you might regret. After he explains just think about it ok? Don't break it off right away; think first, it'll help." She told me and I nodded slowly.

"Thanks have a nice night." I told her once she stopped in the driveway of the mansion.

"You don't need me to stay, so I can drive you back?" She asked me worriedly. She more I get to know Bonnie Bennett the more I see her as a sister.

"No, Bon. I'll be fine." I forced a smile for her and gave her a hug before sliding out of the car and walked toward the mansion door.

This is my second time coming to Klaus' house after our date. I've never actually been inside the house, but just in the barn.

I rang the doorbell and patiently waited.

A gorgeous blonde with blue eyes opened the door. That must be Rebekah. She gave me a small smile and I returned the smile.

"Hi, may I help you?" She asked politely.

"Is Klaus home?"

"Yes he is, I'll take you to him." I nodded as she led me into the house and up the stairs. The house is gorgeous; they had a massive chandelier in the middle of the living room. It made the entire house shine.

Once we finally reached the second floor, she took me to the door at the very end of the hall. She knocked on it roughly and shouted "Nik, someone's here to see you."

"Bekah, could you please find something productive to do other than annoy me?" I heard Klaus shout as he opened the door.

When he saw me a smile appeared on his lips and he pulled me into the room, shutting the door in his sister's face. I frowned at him and opened the door to tell Rebekah "Thank you." She gave me a friendly smile and walked away.

"What brings you here, love?" Klaus said behind me. I turned around the face him after shutting the door. He saw the frown on my lips and immediately began to worry, he rarely sees me frown.

"What was the bet that you and Damon made about me?" I asked my while walking around to take a seat on his bed.

I looked up at him and he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Caroline, it was a while ago, it's irrelevant."

"Klaus, I want to know since it seems to be about me." Our eyes were glued on each other. He hesitated for a bit then finally said. "Caroline, it was a while ago things have changed."

I shook my head slowly then got up and walked over to him, standing inches away from him.

"Klaus, stop fucking with me, either tell me now or don't even dare talking to me." I growled at him as tears began to slide down my cheeks.

He reached up to wipe the tears away and I pushed his hand away from my face.

"Damon asked me if I wanted to play a little game… Whoever got you in bed first gets the title of Ladies Man." He said quietly, making sure our eyes didn't meet while he spoke.

I was baffled, and absolutely pissed the hell off then he continued. "But Caroline, the bet was over weeks ago, we made the bet of the first day of school and the due date was that Friday. Weeks have passed and I still haven't lost interest in you."

"I am sorry that I made such a stupid, ridiculous bet with Damon. I am sorry, I didn't know you then, now that I know you I regret it all. You didn't deserve that. Damon asked you out to sleep with you but I asked you out because I fancied you. I still fancy you, love." He pleaded, taking my hands in his and gazing straight into my eyes.

More tears slid down my cheeks as I thought about how they basically played me. How I was just a game, and if it wasn't for that bet, Klaus wouldn't even say a word to me.

"I-I-I need to go…" I managed to say in a soft and quiet voice.

"Caroline, forgive me." He pleaded some more. I couldn't stand there and look at him, I don't know anymore. I could tell that he cares for me but, I can't just forgive him for what he did.

"Just give me the rest of the week to think… I'll call you on Monday." I forced a smile and walked away from him, out the room and down the stairs.

"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah asked with her arms crossed against her chest. She noticed my tears and immediately softened up. "What's wrong, darling?" She'd nicer than I thought.

I shook my head and let out a laugh that was followed by a sob. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a gentle hug.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I was about to shake my head then realized I didn't have a ride, so I nodded slowly and managed to say "Yes please."

She grabbed her coat, wrapping it around me, to protect me from the cold and walked out of the door to her white Porsche. Boy, everyone in this family must have cool cars.

The drive to my house was quiet until Rebekah said "If you need to talk about it, call me." She gave me a piece of paper with her number on it.

I gave her a small smile then nodded in thanks.

I got out of the car once we finally reached my house. "Thanks for the ride, Rebekah. I appreciate it." I told her with a forced smile on my lips.

"It's not a problem. Try to give my brother another chance, I know he probably fucked up but, he truly cares for you. If he didn't you wouldn't be seeing this side of me. Have a nice night." She gave me a warm smile then drove away.

* * *

Notes: Hope you guys like it, enjoy. If you don't message and tell me if you like it or not it'll make me think you don't like it and just make me not want to write this story. Just be honest and let me know how you feel about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: Enjoy reading and I hope you like it because I truly enjoyed writing it. Make sure you leave your reviews letting me know what you think. ~ Thanks.

* * *

BONNIE'S POV

I strutted my way down the crowded hall. It seemed like everyone was backing away, giving me space to walk on my imaginary runway.

I changed my mind about dressing slutty just to get a rise out of Kol. Wouldn't want him to think he was worth it even though he was to me. So I wore light pink sleeveless V-necked tees with black skinny jeans and Louboutins that matched the t-shirt perfectly. I topped it all off with a black handbag.

I asked Caroline to come over yesterday and curl my hair, which I've never done. I always left my hair straight; it was time to make a change.

Once I reached my locker, I didn't fail to notice the eyes gazing at me. It felt so uncomfortable, I dislike being the center of attention, but it felt so good right now.

I turned around and winked at Jack Ridden, once of the cutest guys in school. He gave me a cocky smirk then winked back.

I also didn't fail to notice Kol standing a few feet away, boiling.

He looked so pissed off, I almost busted out laughing but I had to keep my cover and not give a crap.

I grabbed my books for first period then walked to the table Caroline and I usually sit on and waited for the bell to ring.

Caroline whistled then purred. "Meow, looking sexy, Bennett."

"Thank you, Forbes. You look like a wreck, make up with Klaus already."

"Bonnie, I am not going to make it easy for him." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

"By all means don't; just stop coming to school looking like you've never seen daylight before."

"Hey!" She shouted, appalled.

"This is what true friends do, tell you what's up."

"Oh wow, I beautify you and this is how you repay me." She rolled her eyes at me and munched on her donuts.

"She was already beautiful." I looked up and saw Kol standing behind Caroline.

Caroline gave me a look then slowly stood up and walked away, leaving Kol and I alone.

I defensively crossed my arms against my chest and glared at him. "What do you want? I don't appreciate you interrupting my conversation with a friend."

"Darling, I think you know what I want." He said in a husky voice that made my knees weak. I shook my head then rolled my eyes.

"We can't always get what we want, can we?"

"I always do." He took a seat beside me. I moved away from him slightly and shook my head once again.

"Kol just move on please or do you just want to hurt me again? Why the hell did you choose this day, the day I dress like this" I gestured to the clothing I was wearing. "You've had months to talk to me, to apologize." I basically shouted. He just looked at me with those big hazel eyes that always made me melt.

"Darling, stop with the façade. You came to school looking like this, for me. Me, the asshole who broke your heart. Used you then threw you like a piece of trash and yet you still love me. Don't play games, because I am done playing games. I am tired of all the fucking games. I simply want to be happy with the girl of my dreams." He said softly, in a stern tone.

"I probably messed it all up and will never again get another chance with her, but I will never stop trying. I will never stop trying till she's able to look at me without wanting to cry, without seeing the monster that broke her and used her." A drop of tear slid down his left cheek, he quickly wiped it off, hoping I didn't notice.

We looked at each other for a very long time, I am surprised the bell hasn't ringed yet, it's like time stopped.

"Is that all?" I said harshly, he just kept looking at me. "Go talk to someone who actually cares." I finished him off with that. I saw his eyes darkened and a deep frown form on his face. I knew I hit him where it hurts, I hated it. I hated seeing him hurt, but he will hurt like I did.

I grabbed my handbag and walked away from the table, a few seconds later the bell rang. I strutted to class with so much confidence. I am a girl hungry for some blood, Kol Mikaelson's blood.

CAROLINE'S POV

Rebekah and I have been getting really close. She and I talk on the phone every single day, and I told her everything that happened with Klaus and me.

She has been really helpful, helping me forgive her brother. I miss him more and more every day. When I see him at school our eyes always meet and we look into each other's eyes for the longest time then one of us walks away. Well, I am the one always walking away from him.

Our little spat didn't prevent us from sitting at the same table though. We had the same friends, and they also knew that he and I were on a little break so it was a bit awkward.

In all honesty, I couldn't wait till Monday. I was ready to forgive him after a lot of thinking. People make mistakes, if I kicked everyone who made a mistake out of my life, I wouldn't have any friends. I wouldn't even have my mother in my life.

I lay in bed texting friend when I heard a knock on the front door. I got up and quickly ran down the stairs.

I cautiously opened the front door to see who it was first.

Klaus. He stood on my porch, soaking wet. I looked around and noticed it was raining. I quickly pulling him inside the house, afraid he'd get sick.

"What the hell? Do you want to get sick?" I shouted at him while walking over to the laundry room and grabbing a freshly washed towel. I wrapped the towel around him and sat him down on the couch.

My mom is going to kill me when she sees the couch is wet.

I sat in front of him, on the glass coffee table. I forgot everything about our fight, all I could think about was taking care of him.

I took the towel and began drying his face.

"Take your shirt off." He did so without a word, he seemed too cold to even speak.

I bit my lower lip lightly while gazing at his muscular form. He is perfect. Caroline focus!

"Now your pants." I asked him while drying his chest and back. He gave me an odd look and I rolled my eyes. "Pants please."

"Love, if you want to see me naked you just need to ask." He gave me a smirk that exposed his gorgeous dimples.

"Unless you want to get a cold or fever, I advise you to remove your pants, Mr. Mikaelson." I asked with a small smile on my lips.

"Ooh, I like this game. As you wish Nurse Forbes." He replied then finally slides his pants down, leaving him with only his boxers on.

Focus Caroline, don't stare, focus.

I threw the towel at him then walked back into the laundry room. "Wipe the rest of the water off."

I grabbed a small cloth, soaked it in water then walked back to Klaus.

By the time I came back he was done wiping himself off. I stood in front of him, pressing the cloth against his chest slowly, letting the heat warm his body up.

He watched me carefully, I could feel it.

"Why did you come here?" I asked quietly while sliding the cloth down his abs and above the waist band of his boxers.

"I wanted to see you." He finally says while I walk away to soak the cloth in hot water once again. When I came back I pressed it against his back and he let out a relaxed sigh.

I was ecstatic that he came to see me. I missed him very much; if he didn't come I probably would have come to him. I am glad that's not the case.

I brushed the cloth across his broad shoulders and bit back a moan as I imagined my fingers clutching on his shoulders while he shagged me.

"You might need to take your boxers off too." He let out a laugh and turned around to face me. When he saw that I was serious he shrugged and started to pull down his boxers.

"Wait!" I shouted and looked away before I could see anything. "Let me get you a robe."

I ran up the stairs into my mother's room. I looked in the closet for one of my father's robes. I chose the black one then ran down the stairs back to Klaus.

I gave him the robe; he put it on then slid his boxers off. I grabbed all his clothing and went to put them in the dryer.

Once I came back, I stood in front of him. My eyes staring into his while I smacked him hard enough for the noise to echo around the house.


	9. Notes

I think I might stop writing this story because people don't seem to like it much, well if they do they don't let me know and it's discouraging.


	10. Chapter 9

Notes: I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. I would like to thank all of you who posted those awesome reviews. I really appreciate it, it makes me very happy to know people like my writing.

* * *

CAROLINE'S POV

"You know you're very sexy when pissed off." He purred with a smirk that showed off his dimples. His comment almost made me want to smile but I couldn't let him think he was off the hook.

"How're you feeling?" I asked slightly concerned while checking if he was shivering or anything.

"You ask me how I am feeling after you smack me." He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged, rolling my eyes.

I turned around to walk back up the stairs but his callous hand gripped onto my forearm gently and jerked me back against his body.

The next thing I knew, I felt his soft lips press up against mine. I shut my eyes immediately and slid my right hand to the back of his neck, pushing his neck gently so his lips would press against mine roughly.

He tried to keep his body a little bit apart from mine since he was naked under that thin robe.

I on the other hand wanted to feel his body up against mine. His nice toned sexy body. Mmm, the thought of it caused me to let out a quiet moan against his lips and he took the chance to slide his tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues battle for dominance until I finally let him win. We kissed for what seemed like forever, until I heard the dryer beep and knew his clothes were dry.

I pulled my lips away from his slowly then looked up at him shyly. "Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"Yes, you're forgiven, Mr. Mikaelson." I gave him a small peck on the lips. "You have to make it up to me though." I untied his robe slowly. My teeth chewed on my lower lip at the sight of his chiseled chest.

"Anything for you." His eyes were fixated on my tempting plump lips while his hands rested on my lower back. My hormones are driving me crazy, god I am so tempted to just hop on little Klaus. 'Well it doesn't seem so little.' I thought as I felt his manhood press up against my thigh.

I pulled away from him completely not wanting to do anything I might regret.

"Eh, I want to go on a double date." I kept my eyes on his face, while he pulled the robe off. It was too hard to keep my eyes anywhere else but his butt as he walked to the laundry room and grabbed his clothes. He noticed my discomfort and let out a chuckle.

"I can't talk to you while you're naked." I began looked at the couch as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"My apologies." Liar, I know damn well he wasn't sorry. "Anyhow, who do you want to go on a double date with?" He finally asked the question I was dreading to answer.

"Kol and Bonnie." I whispered.

"The last time I checked, they weren't quite fond of each other." He said while pulling his boxers up.

"I know, I know. I just want to try to get them back together; Bonnie seems to really like him. I can tell he likes her too but they're both too scared or just keep playing games."

"Did they agree to this, sweetheart?" Crap, another question I was dreading to answer.

"Not exactly, doesn't mean we can't trick them into coming, pleaaaase!" I walked over to him and poked out my lower lip, making a pouty face.

"Anything for you." He gave my lips a quick kiss then went back to getting dressed.

After he finished dressing we went upstairs to my room. He laid in bed with his arms tightly wrapped around my mid-section while we watched comedies.

I can honestly say that this is one of the happiest moments of my life. Good thing my mom isn't going to be home for a while or she'd destroy me.

KLAUS' POV

I held Caroline's body tightly against mine while she slept soundly, cuddling up against me. She's gorgeous.

I gaze at her beautiful face, memorizing every single thing like I have many times before. I've come to realize that she's quite a wild sleeper.

30 minutes after she fell asleep in my arms, she was on top of me, straddling my lap. This is the worst position I could possibly be in. All I could do was slowly rub her back, tempted to go lower than her back but I knew it'd make her think I only want her for the sex.

I know she said she forgives me but things have probably changed. I have to watch the things I do. I have to watch where my hands go. Earlier when we were kissing in her living room, it took everything in my not to take it further.

I heard her moan against my chest then shift her body slightly, causing her crotch area to brush up against my manhood that was becoming very impatient.

I cussed under my breath and shut my eyes tightly. "Focus." I said to myself.

Maybe she's doing this on purpose. I know I fucked up but this is just cruel. Next thing I knew her hips began swaying side to side against my crotch while she purred out "Oh Klaus."

That's it.

I rolled over slowly so that she was lying under me then tried to pull away but, her legs hooked themselves around my mid-section.

I can't do this. "Caroline." I said, attempting to wake her up. I hate that I have to wake her up but if I feel her rub against my cock one more time, something else will be waking her up.

"Caroline." I said a bit louder. I saw her eyes flutter open and a small smile appeared on my lips as I thought 'She's perfect.'

"Yes?" She said innocently. I almost wanted to tell her 'it's nothing go back to sleep' but for both our sanity, I need to get out of here.

"I have to go, love." I tell her sadly while pulling her legs from around my midsection.

She turned her head to the side and looked at the time and realized it was 11: 40 pm. "It's not safe out there." She said pulling me back to her. It's not safe in here either, I thought.

"Sweetheart, I'll be fine." I tell her reassuringly.

"Niklaus get your ass back in bed. You're not going anywhere at a time like this." She scolded me like a mother would.

"Alright, mom." I finally submitted and stood up to remove my shirt and pants, then slide back in the bed with only my boxers.

She crawled back on top of me, straddling my lap like she was doing earlier.

"You were awake weren't you?" I whispered in her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She giggled while getting comfortable.

It is going to be a very long night, I don't mind as long as it's with Caroline. I pulled the blanket over our bodies and held her tightly while I fell fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

CAROLINE'S POV

My eyes fluttered open slowly to the sight of Klaus lying beside me. He looked so peaceful that it brought a smile to my face.

I placed my hand on his chest and rubbed it slowly, while my chin rested on his shoulder. My hand slid up from his chest to his Adam's apple, then his soft pink lips. His lips are so tempting.

I crawled on top of him, my legs straddling his lap. I brushed my lips against his jaw lightly then over to his lips. I pressed my lips against his slowly while my left hand caressed his cheek.

I was caught by surprised when his right hand gripped onto my hair while his lips attacked mine passionately. I love it when he's dominant and rough.

I of course returned the kiss, tilting my head to the right to deepen it. I felt his left hand slid down my side to the butt, gripping it so roughly that I gasped. It was a setup; right when I gasped his tongue plunged into my mouth. I wasn't about to let him have all the control. While our tongues wrestled, I arched my back causing my crotch to press against his roughly.

He let out what seemed like a groan, his left hand pressed against my ass harder while he began to grind his cock against my lady.

God he is huge. I pulled my lips away from his to breath but he didn't stop, he began kissing down my neck slowly as he grinded his large member against me.

Fuck, it took everything in me not to go any further. The clothes that were separating us were starting to piss me off and I just wanted to feel him inside me.

Once he flipped us over so that I was below him, I tightly wrapped my legs around his mid-section and bucked my hips. He now grinded his manhood against my aching pussy in a terribly slow pace.

"Nik." I moaned, biting into his shoulder lightly.

"This is for teasing me last night, darling." He whispered in my ear. If I didn't know any better I'd smack him. That was just cruel. I didn't go THIS far. God what an ass.

I pushed him off then got off the bed. He laid on the bed laughing at me, I growled at him then rolled my eyes. "This isn't over, Mikaelson."

"I love the sound of you moaning my name." He said teasingly. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"I need a very cold shower and from the look of it, you seem to need one too." I smirked gazing down at his boner.

He shrugged and stood up, he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my mid-section and pressed his boner against my lower back.

I felt terribly weak in the knees, good thing he was holding me up. As if his penis being pressed against my back didn't weaken me enough, he starts nibbling on my neck.

"W-what time is it?" Really Caroline? Your boyfriend, a terribly hot guy is nibbling on your neck and pressing his private against you and all you can say is 'what time is it?'

He chuckled against my neck then glanced at the time. "3 AM"

"Mom gets home from work at 5 AM" His arms tighten around my mid-section while I spoke.

"I'll call Rebekah to come get me." He said then continued nibbling on my sensitive neck.

"When exactly are you going to do that, Mr. Mikaelson?" I purred out seductively.

"Whenever my queen wishes for me to stop teasing her."

"Well that'll take a while." I turned around to face him and crashed my lips against his for another make out session.

KLAUS' POV

"Hey Rebekah! Sorry that we woke you up." Caroline gave Rebekah a sad smile.

Caroline and I stood on the porch while Rebekah parked her car in the driveway and walked over to us.

She gave Caroline and tight hug then rolled her eyes at me. I am really happy Caroline and Bekah get along. It's rare for my sister to ever like a girl that I am dating.

"It's ok, Care. I don't blame you for my brother's stupidity."

I was about to attack Rebekah with words when Caroline said "Walking in the rain is pretty stupid of him." She glaring up at me then turned back to Rebekah, a smile immediately appearing on her lips.

"Nik, I change my mind, instead of the double date. How about just a sleepover with some friends."

"Whatever you want sw-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because of my rude little sister.

"Oh that'd be great. You guys can have It at our house."

"Really?!" Caroline said loudly, but not so loud, didn't want to disturb the neighbors.

I couldn't say no, I love seeing her so happy so I nodded slowly. She gave me a tight hug then turned back to Bekah.

"You are welcome to come." Caroline told Rebekah.

"Please, darling, it's my house." Rebekah said jokingly, causing Caroline to laugh. I felt so out of place so I decided I should go in the car and wait.

"I'll go wait in the car while you girls talk." I told them. Caroline made a pouty face and slid her arms around my neck; I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips then whispered. "I'll text you."

She nodded and gave me a perfect smile. I finally pulled away from her and walked to the car, while doing so I heard my sister say. "Gross."

What a brat.

Right when I got in the car I texted her.

_Thinking of you. _

I watched her as she checked her messages then smile at me.

_As am I. 3_ She responded then went back to conversation with my sister who scolded at her for checking her text messages while they spoke.

BONNIE'S POV

I jogged down the side walk with my headphones booming with soothing music. I hummed to the songs and sometimes sang along until I was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing.

I stopped jogging and began to walk while pulling my phone out of the black pocket of my sweatpants.

"Caroline, I am exercising."

"When the hell did Bonnie Bennett start exercising?" Caroling said in disbelief. I laughed at her then rolled my eyes.

"Today."

"Oh well, sorry for disrupting. I just wanted to invite you to a sleepover at Klaus' house."

"Oh wow, a sleep over at your boyfriend's house, how nice. Wonder what you'll be doing." I teased, knowing she was probably blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Anyhow, they'll be other people there, are you in?"

"Hell no, Kol is going to be there. It's going to be hard sleeping next to him."

"Why are you worried that you guys won't just be 'sleeping'?" Now she was the one doing the teasing.

"Care I am sorry but I can't." I said quietly.

"Please, for me… take one for the team. If you don't I will never forgive you." She said the last part in a sing song voice. I let out a sigh then hummed.

"I'll think about it and let you know later. When is it anyway?"

"Friday, in 6 days. You have a lot of time to think Bennett. Going to leave you to your exercising now. Love you."

"Wait wait, whose coming?" I had to know who was going to be there. Wasn't going to wait until the sleepover to find out.

"Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Elena, and Stefan." Well then, I guess Kol was the only person I didn't want to see there, or did I.

"I'll be there, Care." I heard Caroline squeal and that brought a smile to my face. "Bye, love ya." I finally hung up and went back to exercising.

'I am out for blood, Kol Mikaelson's blood.' I reminded myself with a devious smirk on my lips.

* * *

Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed it, I had some help from 4everKlaroline with things dealing with the next chapter, thanks a lot girl. I would like to give a huge hug to everyone who's helping me and encouraging me.


	12. Chapter 11

CAROLINE'S POV

"Caroline love I don't think you need to work this hard on a simple sleepover." Klaus said while grabbing a cart. I asked him to come to the store with me and help me buy things for the party.

I hopped inside the car and sat down while frowning up at him. "You didn't have to come." I hummed.

He let out a groan then began pushing me to the party section.

"Well you're very good at convincing me." Indeed I am. It took 20 minutes of spoiling and teasing him to finally get him to agree with me wasting my time by planning the sleepover.

"Are you sure your parents are fine with it?" We rarely talk about his parents, when I bring something up that deals with them everything becomes awkward between us.

"They're rarely home, well they're never home. We're basically being raised by my older brother Elijah. You should be asking if he's ok with it." He said sternly, looking around the store as if he was searching for something but I knew he was just trying to avoid my eyes.

"Does he know about it?" I asked trying to change the subject off his parents.

He simply shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't know?"

"I didn't speak to him about it, sweetheart, thought Rebekah would do that instead." He hummed, still avoiding my eyes.

"I'll speak to him since I am the one actually asking."

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Caroline." He murmured and that was the end of the conversation.

For the rest of the time at the store, I picked out what I wanted and he pushed the cart. We didn't say a word to each other and were left in awkward silence.

On our drive to his house he finally broke the silence.

"I apologize for the way I acted earlier, love." He glanced at me then back at the road.

"I understand." I said quietly, looking outside the window.

An unexpected giggle escaped my lips as I felt Klaus' right hand tickle my side. "Klaus stop." I pleaded while laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop what, sweetheart?" He said innocently, his eyes still on the road, good thing there weren't many cars around or we would have gotten into an accident.

"Tickling me." I shouted while laughing harder and harder. "Please stop." At this point tears were sliding down my cheeks from laughing so hard.

"As you wish." His hand slid down my side to my thigh, massaging it slowly. His hand would occasionally slide higher up my thigh causing me to groan quietly.

By the time he parked in the parking lot of the mansion my panties was wet. I don't think he noticed, hopefully not if he did, I am screwed.

We grabbed the shopping bags out of the back of the car and entered the house.

"What is the meaning of this, Niklaus?" I heard and strong deep voice asks.

"Well hello there brother." Klaus said. I dropped the bags down on the living room floor and looked up at the man. He had dark hair and big brown eyes. He looked nothing like Klaus, but more like Kol.

"Hello, sir." I said politely, got to make a good first impression.

"You must me Ms. Forbes." He smiled, taking my hand in his and kissing it gently.

I could almost hear Klaus roll his eyes and it brought a smile to my face, it's cute when he's jealous.

"Yes I am. You must be Elijah, it's nice meeting you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Madame." He responded, what a gentleman. "If I may ask, what are all these shopping backs for?"

I look up at Klaus to see if he'd answer but he raised his eyebrows at me as if saying "Speak, you wanted to ask him yourself." I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Elijah.

"Sir, uh I was wondering if we could have a gathering here?" I asked as nicely as I could.

He studied me carefully then said "Enjoy." And walked away just like that. After he was out of sight I tackled Klaus, squealing like a fan girl.

After smother Klaus with kisses, we finally grab the shopping bags and head into his room.

"I need to call my mom to let her know I'll be over here for a bit." I took him, pulling my phone out and walking into his massive bathroom.

I dialed my mom's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Caroline, I am busy, could you call later?" I heard her say.

"Mom, just wanted to let you know that I'll be at Klaus'." I said quickly before she had the chance to hang up.

"Doing what?"

"Mom, we won't be doing anything we aren't supposed to do." Lie.

"Caroline, be careful and make sure Rebekah is around at all times."

"Yes mom, don't worry. Love you."

"Love you too, see you later hunny." She responded then hung up.

I slide my phone back in my pocket and began walking out the bathroom when I ran into Klaus' hard chest.

"Your mother has wounded me." He whispered against my quivering lips.

"How so?" I quivered out, totally distracted by the lack of space between out bodies.

"She doesn't trust me with her daughter." He finally said. I almost laughed but it seemed like he was seriously.

"He doesn't trust any guy I am with, at least he likes you." I tried to make him feel better.

"I don't blame her. I don't trust myself being around her daughter. Her daughter tempts me to do… things."

Oh, now I am curious.

"What kind of things?" I bit my lower lip roughly while placing my left hand on his hard chiseled stomach.

"Very naughty things that I can't tell you." What a fucking tease, I thought to myself.

"And why not?" I asked tilting my head to the side while pulling my hand away from his chest and crossing my arms against my chest.

"I want to wait for when the time is right. When we're both ready." He cupped my face and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

I smiled at him after our kiss then took his hand and walked back to the bedroom.

KOL'S POV

I laid on my massive king size bed with my eyes gazing up at the white ceiling while I listened to my brother and his girlfriend talk to each other like fools madly in love. What have I become?

A low life. All I do is lay in bed wishing I had the same relationship with Bonnie that Caroline and Klaus have. Tomorrow is my big chance, and I will take that chance.

I will sweep her away from everyone into my room and woo her.

I will get my girl back, I thought to myself while turning the lights off and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Notes: Guys, do you hate me? It's ok I'd hate me too. I was planning on doing the sleepover in this chapter but i had a very long day of doing crap and I am just tired, so I just tried to hurry and write something for you guys, I am sorry. I promise, tomorrow I will give you all a long ass chapter about the sleepover. Pinky swear. I hope you guys liked this chapter a little. I tried. Thanks for reading. ~


	13. Chapter 12

Notes: I hope you guys enjoy it. ~ Oh and disregard my typos, I am a very very lazy girl. I don't like going back and checking for mistakes. Forgive me.

* * *

CAROLINE'S POV

Finally! Today's the day of the sleepover, I hope it goes successfully because I'll be damned if it doesn't. Worked too hard on it.

After school, Klaus drove me back home to get my bag filled with clothes that I might need for later at the gathering. Then we came to the mansion and began setting up.

"What time is the "gathering" going to start?" Rebekah asked. I am surprised she didn't know because she honestly planned everything.

She planned for everyone to go to the barn and ride horses till it's time for dinner then each and finally have some fun by playing games. We're going to play Twister, Never have I with a bottle and maybe spin the bottle, but I don't know. That game might piss Klaus off, well it's piss me off if my boyfriend kissed someone other than me.

"When the people come, Bekah." We've been getting closer and closer, it seems like Klaus loves the thought of his sister and girlfriend being close friends. Well he's not fond of it when we gang up on him.

Rebekah raised her eyebrow at me and I let out a sigh. "They'll be here around 5." I finally said.

"That's all I needed to know." She playfully rolled her eyes at me and strutted back upstairs, leaving me alone to put the candy in bowls.

Once I used all the bowls available I went in the kitchen to get some more from the cabinets. I finally found some but they were too high up for me to reach for. I attempted to reach for them but failed miserable. I felt someone's hard chest press against the back of my head and their strong callous hand reach for the stack of bowls.

They bought down the bowls and handed them to me. "There you go love." The man who I knew was Klaus whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I turned around to look up at his handsome face.

He pushed his body up against mine and I immediately placed the bowl down to give him all my attention. I stood up on my tiptoes and slid my arms around his neck, pressing my forehead against his own while our blue eyes gazed into each other.

When both leaned in for a kiss but were interrupted by a girl's voice. "Um hello, Rebekah told me you were in the kitchen."

I pulled away to look at the source of the voice. Bonnie.

Not cool, not cool at all. It's not right to cock block your friends. I gave Klaus and sympathetic smile and he snarled. I grabbed the bowls and walked back into the living room with Bonnie. She helped me put the candy in the bowls and set up the games while we waited for more people to come.

30 minutes later everyone finally came. Stefan came with Elena and that seemed to make Rebekah jealous. She told me that she has a thing for the Salvatore.

"Guys, we're going to go outside to the horses and ride them for a bit, and then we come back in here. You can change into your pjs then eat or eat then change into your pjs. Your choice."

I announced to Stefan, Elena and Bonnie who was standing by Kol.

I held back the temptation to wink at them or just whistle, Bonnie would probably kill me if I did so.

"I hope you chose some fun games, Care." Stefan said while walking with me to the back of the house.

"Please, Stefan. I thought you knew me better than this." Stefan kind of became my closes guy friend these past few days. I noticed he was a bit down at school, I guessed it had something to do with Elena so I gave him my number and told him to call me when he needed to talk. I can't say Klaus agreed with the idea but he understands. Stefan was his best friend anyway.

"So you're avoiding me now?" Klaus threw his left arm around my shoulders and pulled my close to his side while we walked together.

Stefan immediately walked faster, giving Klaus and I some privacy.

"Of course not." I stopped walking and turned to face him while hugging his side gently. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him gently then pulled away. "I'll be all yours later, promise."

"I love it when you're mine and mine only." He whispered against my lips, it caused my body to automatically press up against his.

"I am always yours and yours only." I said automatically, not even thinking about it, I was too focused on his gorgeous features. Those lips mm, eyes, dimples that smile.

He crashed his lips against mine swiftly and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I placed my hand against his chest and pushed him so that his back was pressed against wood wall of the barn. His hands made their way down to my butt and tightly grabbed my butt cheeks. I moaned against his lips and he flipped us over so that I was pressed against the wall.

I hopped up, tightly wrapped my lips around his waist. While doing so, his hands slid up the back of my t-shirt, caressing my bare back slowly while out tongue battled each other.

We kiss each other furiously for a bit longer until he pulled his lips against from mine, allowing me to breath. But he didn't waste anytime and started attacking my neck with passionate wet kisses.

I slid my left hand up the back of his head and clutched onto his hair while moaning. I tried to keep it low so no-one hears me.

We paused abruptly at the sound of someone clear their throat. I quickly unwrapped my legs from around Klaus' mid-section and turned to the source of the noise.

"I enjoyed watching the show, but just wanted to know that you have people waiting for you." Kol said, trying very hard to hold back his laughter. I am tired of getting cock-blocked.

I could tell Klaus was tired of it also by the way he was glaring at his brother. I took his hand in mine to calm him down; it seems to work a little.

"Thanks Kol, we'll be right there." He nodded and walked away back to the others.

I began fixing up Klaus's shirt and hair so that no-one would notice what we were doing.

He smiled at the gesture and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead that quickly brought a smile to my face.

We walked to the others, hand in hand, reading to get this shit over with and finally be together.

BONNIE'S POV

When Caroline and Klaus finally came back from whatever they were doing, I had an idea what it was. They were probably finishing up what they started before I interrupted them. Anyhow, when they came back they assigned us to our horses. There were only 4 horses so 2 people for each horse.

I pray to god that I am not paired up with Kol but it's probably obvious that I am going to be paired up with him.

Klaus and Caroline rode the horse they call Diamond. Stefan and Elena rode Pride, a black stallion; I am guessing that's probably Klaus' horse. Rebekah rode her white horse alone.

I am pretty sure that it's obvious I was paired up with Kol.

"Darling, you're going quite slowly." He whispered into my ear. He sat behind me. Too close behind.

I let out a groan then roll my eyes. I can't deal with this. "You know what, why don't you do it then." I told him harshly, stopping the horse so I could hop off it.

We've been riding for quite a bit now and we were a little too far from the house, but I don't care. I am going to walk back anyway.

I begin walking back to the house; I turn my head to the side and see the horse Kol and I were assigned right beside me. I pet his head gently and smiled. I saw Kol smile brightly at the sight of me smiling.

I can't be harsh to him. How can you be harsh to a guy that you love? It's impossible for me. I want to forgive him so back but I am afraid I'd be making another mistake. I'd rather not put my heart on the line.

So I began running away from Kol and the horse.

I heard the horse galloping behind me but I didn't bother to turn back and look, I just wanted to get away from him.

Once I finally reach the house, I rush upstairs and into any room. I didn't care, just wanted to hide. I heard footsteps following me but I didn't stop.

The room that I chose was a bedroom. It was very neat, the bed was made, no clothes laying around everyone, it was clean.

I slowly sat on the bed and began to sob. I stopped immediately when someone opened the door slowly. I look up and see Kol walking toward me. I was about to speak when he grabbed my forehead, jerking me up. He pressed his body against mine and attacked my lips viciously.

I am sorry, I wanted to push him away but I couldn't. I felt so weak, and truly needed him so I tightly gripped onto his shirt and kissed him back deeply.

Tears continued to slide down from my cheeks as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, but I didn't know if they were tears of joy or sadness.

CAROLINE'S POV

Klaus had his left arm tightly wrapped around my waist, keeping me pressed against him while his other hand held the reins.

I just sat there, petting Diamond's neck slowly while feeling Klaus' warm breath against my neck.

We occasionally made small talks but also sometimes simply sat there in peaceful silence until we finally had to head back and get ready to eat dinner.

Well apparently the Mikaelsons have a professional chef. The chef had steak and crab cakes ready for us. Everyone was present but Klaus and Bonnie. I looked everywhere for them but Kol's room.

Once I realized that, I made my way to Kol's room. I slowly opened the door and found Kol and Bonnie lying on the bed, making out.

I cleared my throat. Payback is a bitch.

"Dinner is ready guys." I smirk at them as they looked up at me, surprised that they were caught. I then made my way to Klaus' room to change into my pjs.

As I began stripping my clothes off, someone opens the door. I turned around to see Klaus walking into the room with a mischievously smirk on his lips.

"Well hello there, gorgeous." He purred out, walking closer to me.

"Nik, I can't. I need to get dressed and go eat, don't want to keep everyone waiting." I said, continuing with what I was doing. Once I took all my clothes off. I walked to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Going to take a quick shower." I smirked at him then closed the bathroom door.

After my shower, Klaus took a shower while I got dressed into my pjs which was just SpongeBob pajama shorts and a white tank top that hugged my body so tightly. I put my gold lock in a ponytail then went back downstairs.

"Sorry if I took long guys." I apologized to everyone who seemed to also change into their pajamas.

"It's fine." Bonnie who was standing awfully close to Kol said. I gave her a look then wiggled my brows; she just mouthed "Shut up."

What can I say; I knew it'd happen eventually.

* * *

Notes: I will write the rest of the sleepover on chapter 13, the next chapter. I truly hope you guys enjoyed this one, I'll try my best to make chapter 13 awesome for you guys.


	14. Chapter 13

Notes: Guys, I am sorry. Usually I update this story every day but I couldn't do that yesterday because I had softball practice and was exhausted. Hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter. Leave your reviews letting me know how you feel about it when you're done, thank you. ~ Oh oh, and I actually looked over it and made sure I didn't have any typos, if I have a typo just act like you didn't see it. Enjoy!

* * *

CAROLINE'S POV

I helped the chef place the food on the table. He constantly turned me down when I offered to help. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth, I see him as a person not a servant.

Klaus finally came down the stairs in a simple black Henley shirt that hugged his muscles tightly. He also wore gray plaid patterned pajama pants. God he looks so sexy.

I tried my best not to look his way while he walked up to me. He slid his strong arms around my petite waist and whispered "I am dating a child."

I knew he was talking about my SpongeBob shorts. I am completely offended; childhood isn't over till you're living on your own. I still live with my mommy.

"You and I both know I am not a child." I whisper against his lips after turning around to face him.

"I am having doubts right now; maybe you should remind me why you're not a child." He leaned in for a kiss that I met him half way to receive. The kiss didn't last long because we were interrupted by Rebekah.

"It's unsanitary doing all that near food. Please, I beg of you stop and sit your asses down so we can eat this delicious food." She rolled her eyes, taking a seat in a chair.

I let out a groan then pulled away from Klaus. He stood there giving his sister the death glare while I took a seat. After a bit of killing his sister with his glare, I tugged onto his arm so he'd take a seat beside me, and he did so.

5 minutes later everyone was sitting at the table eating and drinking whatever they chose to drink.

While we ate, I couldn't help glancing at how Kol and Bonnie constantly glanced up at each other and would smile when their eyes met. I shook my head, smiling and glanced at Klaus.

My eyes zoomed in on his luscious lips that were moving slowly while he chewed on his food. I bit my lower lip gently and let out a quiet groan only I could hear. Or so I thought. Klaus turned to face me and smirked immediately. Bastard.

He knew exactly what I was doing; I hated it when I boosted up his already massive ego. I smirked at the thought of his other massive ego in his pants.

"So, it seems like everything is fine between you and Bonnie, Kol." I heard Klaus' gorgeous accented voice said with a smirk on his lips. I knew he was going to try to make Kol mad. I don't blame him; Kol did cock-block him. He cock blocked me too, that's why I decided to join Klaus and piss Kol off too.

"Yes, Nik. I caught them making out on Kol's bed. Rawr." I winked at both Kol and Bonnie. Klaus smile at me, probably liking the thought of us being partners in crime.

He slid his right hand off the table and rested it on my thigh, squeezing it gently. I smiled a bit, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Care!" Bonnie glared at me, it was so scary that I almost backed down but nope I am tired of being kept away from my boyfriend.

"Oh really, love? Isn't that a scandal."

"If I didn't interrupt, they'd probably be doing more than making out."

"Darling, I adore you so far but I advise you to stop unless you would like me to tell the gang what you and Nik were doing by the barn." Kol gave me a devious smirk, daring me to say something else.

"Please go ahead, Kol, but be aware my fork just might end up being stuck in your throat." Klaus threatened with the same devious smirk on his lips. Man, he's so hot.

After hearing Klaus' threat, Kol immediately shut his mouth, not saying another word to me or his brother but instead talking to none other than Bonnie. They are so cute, totally meant to be.

I blushed while feeling Klaus' callous hand rub up and down my thigh, pushing my pajama shorts high up my thigh. I was so tempted to moan, if I didn't stuff something in my mouth it would have happened and I'd feel embarrassed. So I took a piece of steak and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Boy don't you seem hungry." Stefan teased. Hell yes I am hungry, but for something other than this food.

"Got that right." I responded with food still in my mouth. Klaus smile at the sight while Rebekah scolded me.

"Caroline doll, I adore you but sometimes I wonder whether you're a girl or boy."

"Sister, I assure you she's a girl." Klaus chuckled.

I smacked his arm playfully then made a pouty face after swallowing my food. Everyone laughed at us including Elena who had been terribly quiet during her entire time here, I wonder why.

20 minutes later after we put away the plates and everything we ate out of, we all sat down on the living room floor, circling around a beer bottle.

"Ok, guys first we're going to play Never have I. I will spin the bottle and the person it stops on has to say something they have never done." I explained to everyone. "Got it?"

They all nodded and that was my cue.

I spun the bottle and it rotated at least 3 times then slowly eased to a stop.

The bottle was pointing to Rebekah. She rolled her eyes then tilted her head to the side and thought of what to say. "Never have I liked my brothers." She finally said, both Klaus and Kol rolled their eyes, obviously not surprised.

I giggle quietly then shook my head. Rebekah spun the bottle, and it rotated some more before finally stopping.

"I am just going to stop this tension; I know we all want to get to the perverted part. Never have received a blowjob." Stefan said bluntly.

Everyone laughed out loud, knowing that he was right. We all did want to get to the perverted part.

"I knew Elena couldn't satisfy a man." Kol commented. I wanted to laugh but Elena was my friend, so I held it back but that didn't stop Klaus from laughing, same with Rebekah.

Bonnie just shook her head with a massive smile on her lips.

Elena flipped Kol off then rolled her eyes.

After Stefan the bottle landed on Bonnie. "Never have I eaten pizza." I gasped, unable to believe this crap.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said in disbelief.

Bonnie sighed then said "It looks so greasy, Caroline."

"You haven't lived yet." Klaus said and I could agree more. Usually he's not the type to eat that kind of food but pizza is irresistible.

She is no longer my friend. I thought to myself while shaking my head.

Bonnie spun the bottle and it landed on Klaus. I was dreading to hear what he has never done.

"Never have I eaten a girl." He purred out, his eyes gazing deeply into mine. My entire face heated up as my heart pounded against my chest.

"Good, I don't want a cannibal as a brother." Rebekah said. Kol laughed at her comment and everyone else snickered. Klaus didn't care, his eyes were focused on mine and he knew I knew exactly what he meant.

Once it was Kol's turn everyone was just waiting to hear what he has never done. He has done almost everything. "Never have I…" he began. He took his time to think about it then finally said "had sex with any girl other than Bonnie." What a surprise, Kol is known around school as a manwhore, maybe he just flirts a lot.

I glanced at Bonnie and saw her blushing. I made a heart with my hands and wiggled my eyebrows at them while Kol gave Bonnie a kiss on the cheek.

Finally it was my turn.

"Mmm, I am anxious to hear what you have to say, love." Klaus said, his eyes fixed on me.

I glared at him with a small smile on my lips. "Never have I had sex."

Everyone gasped, Elena laughed. I wanted to back hand her so bad. Klaus gave me Cheshire grin and I knew he was planning on being the one to take my v-card.

"Wow, Nik, you have your very own virgin. How does it feel?" Kol joked.

"Exquisite." Klaus said, keeping his eyes on me. I bit my lower lip and leaned against his side, he wrapped him arm around my waist and kept me pressed against his side.

We continued to play Never have I for a while then finally started our game of twister.

I can't possibly tell you how many times I ended up in an awkward position with Klaus. Either my face my was facing his crotch or his face was facing mine. At one point he even nuzzles my womanhood which caused me to lose my balance. I tackled him for it and we rolled around on the floor wrestling. I'd always try to sit on top of him, which I succeeded doing a few times then he'd flip us over.

Everyone just watched, laughing and cheering us on. Kol even made a bet with Stefan that I'd win. We all knew Klaus was holding back on me though.

For the rest of the night Kol and Bonnie sat on the couch sucking each other's face off. They continued to do that even when we started watching Identity Thief.

I can't say crap because Klaus and I were cuddling under the blanket, not even really paying attention to the movie. I tried to watch the movie but Klaus jerked my body closer and began sucking on my neck so it was impossible for me to concentrate.

Half way into the movie, Klaus gets up and picks me up bridal style then made his way to his room upstairs.


	15. Chapter 14

Notes: Family problems so my updates might start being later, so forgive me. Hope you enjoy it. This chapter wasn't easy to write, got stuck a lot so it's a little shorter. Enjoy.

* * *

CAROLINE'S POV

When we finally reached his room, he shut the door with hos foot then walked over to the bed, throwing me on it with a devilish smirk on his lips. I let out a sexy fake whiny noise, I sitting up on the bed and gazing at him. He stared back at me and before I could say a thing, I was lying back on the bed and he was hovering over me with his hands resting on each side of my head.

"Are you ready, love?" He whispered against my lips.

I didn't even take a moment to hesitate when I slid my left hand to the back of his neck and attacked his lips with mine in a hungry manner. He quickly responded to the kiss, placing his right hand on my cheek while we sucked on each other's lips.

My legs automatically coiled themselves around his mid-section, pulling his hip up against mine. I felt his hand slid down my cheek to my chest, lightly squeezing my breast. I gasped in surprise when I felt his hand squeeze my breast; he took that moment of weakness as an opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth.

We brushed our tongues up and down against each other while his hand hesitantly slid down to my hip and began rubbing it gently.

I sense that he isn't so sure so I pull my lips away and looked up into his eyes.

"Are YOU sure?" I whispered. Maybe he's hesitant because he's not attracted to me. A frown appeared on my lips at the thought.

He noticed from my facial expression that I was feeling self-conscious, boy he knows me better than I know myself. "Sweetheart, you're perfect. That's the thing, I feel like you deserve better than this."

I watched him as he got off me and sat beside me, his eyes fixed down at me.

"I want the first time we make love to be perfect. I want everything to be perfect, you deserve better than just this." He finished.

I just stared at him in disbelief. The longer I looked at him the more I realized that _I was falling in love with Niklaus Mikaelson_.

I wanted to crawl over to him and tell him I loved him but I was afraid he'd reject me, I'll wait.

I gave him a small smile then began to crawl over to him. Once I finally reached him, I straddled his lap and pressed my forehead against his.

Since I can't say I love you just yet, I'll stick to, "I really like you." I whispered to him.

He smiled at me then said "I really like you too." He placed his hands on my thighs and they began to slowly rub up and down it.

KLAUS' POV

I couldn't continue on with Caroline. She deserved better, she means more to me than any other girl I've ever dated. She's way better than any girl I've ever dated.

"I will always give you the best of everything, love." I whispered against her lips while squeezing her thighs gently. She gave me a shy smile and began to slowly lean forward, her lips moving closer to mine.

"I will never let anyone hurt you; I will protect you for as long as I am breathing." I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips then pulled away to look at her.

I watched as she bit her lower lip roughly, attempting to hold back the tears that were already sliding down her lovely cheeks.

I cupped her face with my hands and slowly wiped the tears off with my thumbs. She gave me a huge smile while the tears continued to slide down her cheeks.

"Shh, don't cry love." I whispered to her soothingly.

"How can I not, Nik?" Her voice cracked slightly while she attempted to talk. "You're the only guy who has ever said anything like that to me." She began wiping the tears off herself.

I didn't know what to say, so I just wrapped my arms around her tightly and laid back down on the bed with her on top of me. I pulled the covers over our bodies while she rested her head on my chest, her hand rubbing my arm slowly.

When I felt her finally drift off the sleep, I looked down at her and whispered "I love you."

CAROLINE'S POV

I woke up on top of Klaus. He laid there sleeping soundly. 'So cute.' I thought while grinning down at him.

I looked over at his clock and it was 5 AM. I wonder what the others were doing, probably sleeping. I'll go downstairs after a nice hot shower.

I cautiously crawled off Klaus and stood up beside the bed. I slowly pulled my tank top off and placed it on the floor.

I made a trail of my clothes that led to the bathroom door so Klaus would know where I am when he wakes up.

I gently opened the glass shower door then walked in. My foot felt so cold against the tile floor. I turned the hot water on and went I felt it hit my body, I let out a moan.

I took the soap and began slowly rubbing it against my body, while doing so, I heard the shower door open.

Klaus slowly walked into the shower, his eyes gazing at my wet, soap covered body.

I couldn't help but stare at his long length when he walked closer to me. I've never seen Klaus naked, and he has never seen me naked. He notices me staring at his cock and smirked.

'Bastard.' I thought to myself then turning back around to continue rubbing the soap against my body.

A few seconds later Klaus was standing behind me with his strong arms tightly wrapping themselves around my mid-section, causing my back to press against his chest. "Good morning." His accented voice whispered in my ear.

"Good morning." I quivered out a response. "How did you sleep?"

"Splended." He whispered against my neck.


	16. Chapter 15

CAROLINE'S POV

"You're gorgeous." Klaus said to me while turning me around to face him. I smiled at him softly while distracting myself by rubbing soap all over his hard chest.

"You aren't so bad yourself." I said with a smirk on my lips. He and I both knew he was hot.

"I've been wanting to tell you this since I first saw you." He began.

"What is it?" I look up at him with curiosity written all over my face.

"You have a gorgeous ass." He purred out while cupping my butt-cheeks in his hands. I let out a giggle then captured his lips while he began to gently massage my butt.

"I've been wanting to tell you this since I felt you grind your cock against me..." I whispered against his soft pink lips.

"And what might that be, love?" He squeezed my butt gently, causing my to bite my lower lip. Honestly never knew he was an ass man, it's a good surprise.

"You have a huge cock." I finally said in a low, seductive tone. I watched as he slowly licked his lips then lean forward while tilting his head to the right to kiss me.

I slid my hands up his chest, then wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed my butt gently, causing my hip to press against his hips. I felt as his shaft pressed itself against my lower belly, getting harder and harder the more my wet body pressed against his.

After kissing for a while and feeling Klaus' strong hands caress my delicate body I finally pulled away slowly and looked up into his blue-green eyes.

I was so tempted to say I love you. So tempted, but I can't. I don't want him to run, he means too much to me for me to just lose him. I'll wait longer.

"We're terrible hosts." I told him, laughing slightly. "Everyone is going to be so pissed off."

"No they won't. Kol and Bonnie probably migrated to Kol's room, and knowing Rebekah, she's probably trying to get close to the Salvatore." He told me.

He's probably right, when we left Kol and Bonnie had been sucking each other's faces off so they're probably doing more right now.

"She likes Stefan?"

"Yes, they have quite the history."

I made a cute little pouty face and batted my eyelashes. "Will you tell me about it later?"

He smirked at me evilly then unexpectedly picked me up off my feet and wrapped my legs around his mid-section. He pressed his forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes momentarily before smashing his lips against mine and also pressing my back against the shower wall. I slid my fingers through his curly hair, tightly gripping onto it, while tightening my legs around his mid-section.

Our lips made precious love to each other as his hand caressed my breasts and hips.

'Just because we can't have sex yet doesn't mean we still can't have fun.' I thought to myself while his hand slid down from my hip to my butt, smacking it roughly.

I pulled my lips away from his and began sucking on his neck. "Caroline." He groaned, pressing my back against the shower wall harder.

He wrapped his hand around his shaft and began rubbing the tip of his manhood against my folds while I bit his neck roughly, arching my back, causing my clit to press down against his tip.

"I want you to feel my tongue against your gorgeous pussy." He whispered against my eyes.

"Then take me to your bed."

That's exactly what he did. He turned the water off then walked out of the shower with my still clinging onto him.

He grabbed a clean white towel and wiped the water off both out bodies with it. After doing so, he began making his way to his bed. He sat me on the edge of the bed and got on his knees.

He took my left leg placing it over his shoulders as his eyes stared into mine.

"Lay back and relax." He said quietly with a slight smirk on his lips. I of course followed his orders. Next thing I knew I felt him place wet kisses up my thighs till he reached my pussy. He stuck his tongue out and ran it up and down in between my folds. I arched my back instinctively and moaned his name quietly.

He dragged his tongue in between my folds for a bit longer then focused on my aching clit. He slowly, teasingly rotated the tip of his tongue against my clit which caused me to arch my back even more and tightly grip onto the bed covers while my moans became louder and louder.

KLAUS' POV

I pulled my tongue away from her clit then slid two fingers into her entrance. She gasped and bit onto her hand roughly to try to prevent herself from moaning too loudly.

I smirked at the sight while my fingers began pumping in and out of her wet sticky pussy.

"You're even more gorgeous when moaning my name." I leaned forward and whispered against her cheek.

"How does this feel?" I asked her, quickening my pace.

"So fucking good, Nik. So good." She cried out while her body began rocking back and forth as my fingers pumped inside her faster and faster. I looked down at her breasts bouncing and squeezed her breast roughly with my free hand. I slipped a third finger into her entrance and she let out a scream, that started into a moan when she became used to it.

_Knock knock._

I heard someone knock on the bedroom door and I cussed under my breath.

I leaned forward and gave Caroline a kiss before pulling my fingers out of her then picking her up. I laid her on the middle of the bed, pulling the covers over her naked body.

_Knock knock. _

I rolled my eyes at the impatient person on the other side of the door while making my way to my drawer and pulled out black boxers that I quickly put on.

I finally opened the door and stood face to face with my father.

* * *

Notes: I suck at writing this sex stuff so please forgive me. I am like a lost puppy trying to find her way home when it comes to it. I'll try to do better next time. Oh and I hate the word Vagina so you will probably never see me using it, it's just weird. So I might use to word lady as vagina. Lady = Vagina. "Her lady." = "Her vagina." Oh crap I just used vagina. Well what I meant was, I'll never use it in a story. Enjoy. x3

P.S. if any of y'all know how to write an awesome sex scene message me and teach me your ways! Puuuhleeez


	17. Chapter 16

KLAUS' POV

"Why are you back so early?" I asked, going straight to business.

"Believe me, I am not here by choice, but that's not the reason I am here right now."

"It's not polite to disturb people when they're sleeping 'father'." I growled out, glaring into Mikael's eyes.

"Don't you dare call me father, you bastard." He said harshly. A long long time ago I would have been hurt by that but now I don't care.

"Would you prefer mother?" I smirked, purposely pushing his buttons. "Now why are you here again?"

"I'd like to know who gave you the permission to bring your friends over to my house?" He growled, taking a few steps closer to me. I stood there with my head held high, I wasn't going to let him make me cower.

"And we both know you were doing everything but sleeping." He smirked. Crap, he knows Caroline is in my room.

"I don't think that has anything to do with you. I am not a child so you can't dictate my life especially when you're not even my father. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave and let me go back to my business." I told him sternly, my eyes fixed on his.

"Your mother has spoiled you." Was he last words before he turned around and walked down the stairs. I slammed the door shut, then leaned against it and took a deep breath.

A few seconds later I walked over to the bed. Caroline was sitting up with he back pressed against a stack of pillows.

She heard everything.

I didn't want her to see this side of my life so early in our relationship. She gives me and kind smile that I happily return as I took a seat beside her.

"I am sorry our morning was ruined." I whispered against her cheek after pulling her on my lap.

She straddled my lap, rubbing her hand up my bare chest. "It's not ruined. I am still with my amazing boyfriend." She assured me. I smiled faintly and leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. It's moments like this that I get terribly tempted to say those 3 deadly words.

CAROLINE'S POV

I heard everything that was said between Klaus and Mikael who I now realize isn't his father.

I didn't want to say a thing about it though, I'd rather wait for him to feel comfortable enough to open up to me.

I slowly brushed my fingers against his strong jaw while he gazed at my face. Every time he looks at me like that, I feel my entire fire up.

"I had an amazing time." I tell him as he tightly wrap his arms around my mid-section.

"Everything was perfect, aside from constantly being interrupted every-time I am trying to tease my girl." He rolled his eyes and I giggled like a school girl.

He called me his girl!

"I need to get ready and head home, mom might get worried." I kiss his jaw gently then brush my lips up to his lips.

"Don't go." He murmurs, tightening his arms around my waist.

"But I have to." I pouted, pressing my lips against his.

"When can I see you again?" He whispered after our kiss.

"Whenever you want."

"Then I guess you'll be staying with my forever." He jokes, I think.

I laugh and he bit my lower lip unexpectedly.

"I have to get ready." I mumble, cupping his face and leaning forward to give him a long passionate kiss.

After the kiss I got off his lap and walked over to my bag that was filled with close. I pull out a cute red and white sundress.

I didn't mind dressing infront of Klaus. I could tell he was watching me, and that brought a smile to my face. I let out an evil giggle while bending down to grab some undies.

While searching in my bag, I felt Klaus stand behind me with his hands on my ass.

"Nik, stop." I pout and continued looking for clothes.

"Stop what?" He says innocently, rubbing my naked butt.

I stand up straight and turn around to face him, I rolled my eyes at him playfully then gave him a light push and continued getting dress.

After I finished dressing, I gathered all my things then headed out Klaus' room, with him right behind me. He was now dressed in black jeans and a white Henley t-shirt that hugged his muscular body perfectly.

I walk down the stairs to see Bonnie sitting on the living room couch with Kol beside her, and some lady with short brown hair.

"You must be Niklaus' friend." She said in a sweet voice that could possibly soften up the devil.

I gave her a polite smile and responded, "Yes." I placed my bag down and walked toward her with my hand extended out to her.

She shook my hand firmly while returning my smile. "I am Esther, Niklaus' mother." I figured.

She seems pretty nice, how come she's with someone like Mikael, they seem so opposite. Well, opposites attract.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Mikaelson." I told her like the polite girl I can be.

"The pleasure is all mine, dear." She sat back down on the couch after shaking my hand and pats the place on the couch beside her, gesturing for me to sit.

"Mother, she was about to leave." Klaus said with a blank expression on his face, the same expression he had when he was talking to Mikael.

I look up at him and gave him a reassuring smile. He cracks and smiles back.

"I am sure she can spare 5 minutes to talk to the mother of her boyfriend." Mrs. Mikaelson said then ignored Klaus completely and began quizzing me. I assume that's what she was doing to Bonnie earlier by the looks of it. Bonnie was sitting there looking defeated, I felt bad for her.

About, I don't know maybe an hour later? I hear my phone ring. I excuse myself and walk over to the dinningroom to answer my phone, it's my mom.

"Caroline, where are you? I thought you would be here by now." She said immediately, not even bothering to say Hi.

"Mom, I am about to leave, I was just talking to Klaus' mom."

"Well I hope that's going well." I roll my eyes at her comment.

"I hope so too. I'll talk to you later mom, love you." I hung up right away not giving her time to answer then walked back to the others and find Klaus sitting beside his mother, having what seemed like a serious conversation.

"I... have to go." I say quietly and everyone looked up at me. Klaus stand up and walks toward me, picking my bag up.

"It was nice meeting you, Caroline. I hope to see you soon." Mrs. Mikaelson says with a small smile on her lips.

I nodded at her then waved to Kol and Bonnie. Bonnie smiled at me and mouthed, "I'll call you." I nodded then headed for the door with Klaus behind me, my bag in his hand.

The drive home was silent. Klaus didn't say and word and neither did I, he didn't even glance at me or stare at me like he usually does. What was he talking to his mom about?

When he parks in my drive way, I grab my bag and got out of the car after Klaus opened the door for me.

He leans against the passenger car door of his car and looks at me. I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to do at all.

"I'll talk to you later." I say quietly. He nods and I turn away to walk toward the front door of my house.

He didn't bother to turn me around to give me a kiss or even say bye, or maybe I love you. God, Caroline, get it together and just give him time.

* * *

Notes: Hey y'all, feel free to stab me, I understand. I took longer than usual to post by I have exams and I am a nerd so I've been studying and trying to get all As, so my dad would take me out on a shopping spree. Forgive me and please understand, I hope you enjoy this chapter and disregard my stupid grammar errors.


	18. Chapter 17

CAROLINE'S POV

Klaus has been pretty distant for the past week. I am so tempted to bring it up to him but I want to give him time, I want him to come to me.

Maybe I should ask him what's going on. He's not so affectionate toward me. Instead of kissing me on the lips, he kisses me on my cheek, what the fuck? I feel like I am being friend-zoned.

You know what? Screw giving him time, I am going to give Klaus Mikaelson a piece of my mind.

I strutted down the crowded halls of the high school and made my way to Klaus' locker.

"We need to talk." I told him with a stern expression on my face. He was pulling his English textbook out of his locker, getting ready for his next class.

"I am busy." He responded, not even bothering to glance at me. That made my eyes water slowly, I am losing him.

"You're busy? That has been your excuse all week." I bit my lower lip, trying very hard not to cry in front of him.

"I've been busy." He said while slamming his locker shut, the sound was so loud that I jumped slightly. He turned to face me, he had a very cold expression on his face. He has never been this way with me.

"Remember, when you said I deserved the best of everything?" I stared into his eyes, tears still threatening to slide down my cheeks.

He nodded his head and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Remember when you said you would give me the best of everything?" I continued, taking a step closer to him.

"What are you trying to say, Caroline?" He growled out impatiently.

"That you're a liar. Call me when you're done being an asshole." I spat at him then walked away to class.

KLAUS' POV

After talking to Caroline, I couldn't continue on with my day without fixing things with her.

I pulled my phone out and texted her.

_Meet me at the parking lot in 5 minutes._

She is quite persistent because 5 minutes later, Caroline was looking around the parking lot for me. I walked up to her and said nothing, simply took her books like the gentleman I haven't been the best week.

We walked to my car and placed our belonging in the back seat. I then opened the passenger door for her to slide in and she did so.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her voice was hoarse, I knew right away that she had been crying.

"Away from here." I told her and drove off.

The drive was very quiet, Caroline was focused on staring at the window while I was focused on staring at her.

"Focus on the road." She said quietly and I didn't obey her command, I continued to occasionally stare at her.

After 30 minutes of driving I finally parked the car.

"We're here." I told Caroline while looking around at the grassy plain. "Well almost."

"Where is here, Klaus?" Caroline asked curiously while getting out of the car. She looked around the plains with her big bright eyes, a smile slowly appearing on her lips. Her smile causes me to smile as well, while getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger side.

I stood side by side with her, our arms touching slightly. "Somewhere I come when I want to think or be alone."

"It's beautiful." She whispered, leaning her head to feel the sun hit her radiant face. I smile at the sight and lean against the car.

"This isn't really what I wanted to show you, love."

"Well what are you waiting for?" She asked enthusiastically, her mood seems to have improved.

I pull a blanket out of the trunk of my car then take her hand and begin to walk her toward our destination.

CAROLINE'S POV

"Oh my god..." Is all that comes out of my mouth when I look up at the gorgeous waterfall. I feel like fainting, I've never seen anything so beautiful.

"You like it?" Klaus asked me while laying the blanket on the grassy ground then walking up behind me and wrapped his arms around my mid-section.

"It's gorgeous. I love it." I tell him, leaning my back against his hard chest while studying the waterfall.

"I've been a dick." He whispered in my ear. Damn right you have. "Will you please forgive me?"

"Only if you tell me why you've been acting like a dick." I turn around to face him, taking a step back so we have a little space between us. It's serious time and I can't be serious when he's THAT close to me.

He gestured for me to sit down on the blanket and I did so while he sat beside me.

"I've never had a girl get so close to me." He began, I watched him as he spoke but his eyes were focused on the waterfall, as if using it to help him get enough courage to continue.

"Caroline, my family isn't the best to be around. My mother may seem like a nice lady, but she's not. She will try everything in her power to make me unhappy, her and Mikael. They will try to kick you out of my life just so I can be miserable, and they won't care if they hurt you or not."

I bite my lower lip roughly, attempting to hold back the tears. I finally meet someone that makes me happy and now his parents won't stop until we are no longer together.

Klaus finally turns his head to the side and gazes into my eyes. "Caroline, I love you. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt."

Am I hallucinating? Or is this really happening. Did he just say he loves me?

It's taking everything in me not to hop up and squeal out of happiness.

Tears finally slide down my cheeks while I moved closer to him. "I love you." I whispered back to him, my hand sliding up to his cheek while we looked intensely into each other's eyes.

"No-one can keep me away from you. I will always love you, and will fight to stay with you if that's what it takes.

After a minute or two he finally smashes his lips against mine, indulging me in a hungry, passionate kiss.

I slide my free hand in his curly hair and tightly gripped onto his hair while his arms wrapped themselves around my mid-section as he leaned back on the blanket, pulling me with him so that I was laying on top of him.

We made passionate love to each other's lips, our tongues dancing in sync. A few minutes later he slowly, reluctantly pulls his lips away and whispers against my lips "I love you."

Right then and there I knew that Niklaus Mikaelson is the one for me. "Make love to me..." I tell him quietly, and I knew this time he wouldn't pull away or say it's not right, because everything is perfect right now. Perfect location and perfect moment.

* * *

Notes: I hope you liked it, next chapter is gonna be naughtyyy~ Leave your reviews and tell me how you feel about this. Also wish me luck, exams are coming! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

P.S. If you disregard my typos, I'll give you a big cookie. Oh oh Mary Krismus.

P.P.S I will update by tuesday, might do it tomorrow or possibly today if I have time.

P.P.P.S After this fanfic, I am going to do a fantasy one with a gorgeous kingdom. Guys, I love Fantasies with Kings and Queens been searching for some but I haven't found many so I am just gonna write my own, and I promise you it's gonna be awesum.


	19. Chapter 18

CAROLINE'S POV

We laid there on the comfortable blanket, surrounded by wildlife. My long slender legs were wrapped around his mid-section tightly, causing our bodies to press flush against each other.

His right hand was pressed down on the blanket, beside my head while his left hand pulled my hips against his as he grinded his crotch against my crotch at a torturously slow pace. The slower he did it, the more I wanted him but he wanted to take it slow and of course he's a huge tease.

His manhood wasn't the only thing teasing me. His sexy lips were kissing and sucking on my sensitive neck causing me to whimper and arch my back.

My hands slid down the back of his shirt slowly until they reached the hem of his shirt, gripping onto it then began pulling up to pull it over his head but I couldn't do that because I didn't want his lips to leave my neck so I ripped it. I continued to rip the shirt till his upper body was completely bare.

"Finally." I let out a sigh of relief, happy that I'll finally get to feel his warm skin against my hands.

He chuckled at me as he slid his lips up to my jaw then my own lips and kissed me so passionately that my toes curled up. His hand that was holding my hip up against his, was now sliding up my shirt and didn't stop until it reached my breasts.

He pulled onto my bra until my breasts were free then cupped my right breast and began to grope it gently. His thumb would occasionally rub my perky nipple. He'd also switch and begin to pleasure my other breast, treating both my girls with respect and love while I on the other hand ran my fingers through his hair.

One thing I've learned about Klaus is that he gets very turned on when I comb my fingers through his hair, but I am sure I don't need any help turning him on right now.

"Fuck, Caroline." He whispered in a husky voice against my lips once we stopped kissing to catch our breaths.

I giggled then pulled him back into another passionate kiss while flipping us over so that I was straddling him.

He released my breasts, sliding both his hands down my back to the hem of my shirt and unlike what I did earlier, he gently pulled my shirt over my head once I pulled my lips away from his and threw it to the side.

After that my bra came off, then his pants then my pants, leaving me with only my panties.

"You're gorgeous." He showered my shoulders with kisses as he sat up slowly, causing me to sit directly on his member. I gasped at the hardness of it and he smirked.

"That's how much I love you." He purred and I giggled then began teasingly bouncing on his crotch while he slid his hands in the back of my panties and groped my butt.

By the time he pulled my panties off, my butt was bright red from his groping. He flipped us over and smirked at me teasingly then began to kiss me from my lips to my sensitive neck then to my breasts. He licked my hard nipples then took turns to suck on them both. All I could do was whimper, moan, curl my toes tightly and tug onto the blanket as he continued down to my navel.

When he reached my navel, I shut my eyes immediately, knowing what would come next.

"Shit." I groaned, feeling his tongue please my moist lady. He gripped onto my thighs with both of his hands and pulled my legs over his shoulders.

He ate me like a feast, a big thanksgiving feast and he made sure to clean his plate by licking off my cum when I finally exploded from his clit teasing.

I laid there trying to catch my breath. My eyes immediately flew open when I felt something begin to tease my entrance.

That something was Klaus' hard cock. My god it's big. Part of my wondered if he could even fit, but the other part just wanted to feel him inside.

"I don't want you to close your eyes from now on, just look at me." He commanded, now hovering over me with his left hand wrapped around his member and his right hand placed against the blanket beside my head.

I followed his order and looked into his gorgeous blue-green eyes. My hand slid up to his cheek and caressed it slowly.

He gave me a small smile as he continued rubbing the tip of his cock against my lady. He dragged it up to my clit then back down to my entrance, constantly. Eventually he quickened his pace, and all I was focused on was trying to keep my eyes open and not explode right then and there and also trying to catch my breath.

Klaus gave me a satisfied smirk, happy with the affect that his manhood has on me then slowly slid his member in my entrance.

I gasped and couldn't help but look down and watch as he slid more and more of his cock into my hole. I didn't know a vagina could stretch like that, but that didn't stop the pain. Klaus was still very big.

I cried out when his tip penetrated my cherry, a tear drop sliding down my cheek. Klaus pressed his forehead against mine and apologized. I smiled and him and mouthed "It's fine."

The longer he stayed inside of me, rotating and thrusting his shaft in me, the more I began to enjoy it.

Eventually I was moaning Klaus' name so loud that angels in heaven could hear me.

It feels so good, and Klaus seems to be a professional. Our eyes never stopped gazing into each other's while we made sweet love.

Once we both reached our climax all we could say was "I love you."

I was so into him that the thought of using a condom didn't cross my mind.

* * *

Notes: I hope you guys enjoy it. I did my best and I hope my best was good enough for y'all. Leave your reviews. I will update soon. ~ I don't like keeping you guys waiting. ENJOY. MARY KRISMUS.


End file.
